


Naruto Ootsutsuki God of Speed and Elements Prince of Asgard

by Shawn129



Series: Sharedverse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DC Extended Universe, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto, The Flash (TV 2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawn129/pseuds/Shawn129
Summary: A fanboy dies and is granted another life by the most high to live in a merged universe with the power of those he chooses. As a mega fan he chooses Naruto Ootsutsuki, the Seventh Hokage and Third Juubi Jinchurriki. Barry Allen aka The Flash the engine that generates the Speed Force and Thor Odinson the strongest Avenger and ruler of Asgard. Let's see what he does with his new life shall we.
Series: Sharedverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798933
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Void 

An African American man blinked upon finding himself in a void of white space, "Hello?!" He yelled, hearing an echo of his own voice, "Man what type of shit is this, I know I wasn't perfect but it aint like I was just blowing motherfuckas heads off! God! Jesus! Yahweh! Look man whatever you want to be called I'm with that but I aint tryna go to hell!"

Hearing flapping he turned around and sighed in relief as he saw wings getting closer and an angel appeared before him, "Hello."

"Sup, so where's the line to the pearly gates?" The man asked 

"That's not how this works. You are to choose your heaven. Your records say you like to watch and read anime, manga and comic books." 

"Yea." The man said with a raised eyebrow before a tablet appeared in his hands, 

"Choose your favorites." The angel requested

"I guess.' The man whispered before he began to surf through the characters that appeared and he paused on Goku, "Tempting" he whispered before he moved on to Naruto and smirked, "My boy."

Seeing a button that said other forms began to rap them and his eyes widened seeing an Uchiha Naruto, "In that case." He muttered before tapping the button and surfing through the other clan versions of Naruto until he got to the Juubi Jinchurriki Ootsutsuki Naruto.

Smirking in satisfaction he tapped accept before in a shower of white light he saw his hands were way lighter than they were supposed to be before a mirror appeared and he saw Naruto Ootsutsuki looking at him, "What in the h-"

Mmm mhh!" The angel cleared her throat causing him to stop, "You are now Naruto Uzumaki. Click on the next characters to add their abilities, and enemies to your new life.'

"Enemies?"

"Yes. You've chosen Naruto as your base avatar so that means his enemies will be your enemies in this realm. Including the next comic book character you choose so choose your favorite."

"I've never been able to choose between Flash and Thor.' The man said truthfully

"Then choose both.' The angel said flying behind Naruto and bringing up the two characters and locking them in, "So you'll be born to Odin and Frigga as Thor, you will have to find a way to unlock your speedster powers on your own I'm afraid."

"No sweat. Wait what about women?" 

"All yours but be warned there are other men from your world that were given this opportunity as well. If any of you stray from the path of righteousness commuting crimes like rape, and sensless murder you will be pulled from the realm and sent to Hell."

"Got it.' The man nodded before he vanished with a snap of the Angels fingers

17 Years Later, Asgard 981 AD

6 men jumped down with blades as a 17 year old Naruto smirked watching them before he charged forward 

Warrior1 swung at Naruto who leaned back and grabbed his arm before a chop to his throat caused him to gag

Warrior2 ran up with a overhead swing as Naruto turned around and grabbed his wrist before twisting it and turning him around double palm thrust to the chest and torso sent Warrior2 through a boulder

Warrior3 with a yell charged Naruto who suddenly lunged forward and slammed his knee into the man's face, and soon as his feet hit the ground again he was grabbed from behind by Warrior4 and 5 but he ducked down and slid back before he turned the men to him and two knuckles slammed into their stomachs causing them to slowly fall to their knees and throw up 

Leaning back as Warrior6 tried to cut his head off, Naruto slammed a knee into his ribs before he batted Warrior6's arm to the side and elbowed him in the neck,

Warrior6 held his neck and backed away before he rushed back in with his sword high but Naruto turned an slammed his elbow into the man's nose knocking him unconscious 

Naruto smirked before he looked up when he heard cheering but his gaze was focused on the 17 year old woman smirking at him 

Moments Later

The 17 year old girl watched as Naruto climbed a mountain wall with just his finger tips before he made it to the top and stood on the surface of the water looking down at her, 

Naruto smiled before he jumped off the waterfall and dove into the pond and never resurfaced much to the worry of the young girl, "Naruto?" She called going into the lake, "Naruto?!" 

Arms latched around her waist as she was brought from beneath the water to see his smiling face, even as she punched him in the face, "You bastard!' 

Naruto kissed the girl, "I love you, Sif."

"Bet you say that to every girl that falls into your bed." 

"I have a big heart and I am an insatiable beast." Naruto grinned causing the woman to scoff, "Besides to train, and have sex what else is there for me to do since since I'm trapped on this floating rock?" 

"You are not trapped.' Sif said

"Yes, I am. Every warrior he's thrown at me, I have bested and still he claims I'm unworthy of leaving to protect the realms. It's really pissing me off.' Naruto growled his eyes flashing into the RinneSharingan before he felt Sif grabbed his penis and kiss his neck

"Don't think about that now. Just be here, with me." Sif said before she and Naruto kissed 

Naruto walked out of the lake, before Did got out of his hold and in a flash pushed Naruto into a tree before descending to her knees and freed his 12.5in. cock

Sif sucked on his dick now slobbering all over his manhood. Naruto rose up to put more of his meat down the throat of the lovely woman, who rubbed his balls, coaxing the load in them to rise up and ooze towards his tip. The sounds Sif made while sucking him, make Naruto sink deeper into his lust ready to lose it, as he lightened to her gag and choke on him, 

"Keep that up," Naruto groaned as he placed a hand on the back of her hair

Sif smiled at Naruto as her perfect mouth slurped constantly on him, bumping her nose against his pelvic bone while taking him in for the deep throat, rising up to kiss him on the head, and then dropping back down to bury her face again.

"S-shit," Naruto groaned

A deeper plunge of Sif's mouth around Naruto's tool followed. Sif moaned, the vibrations caused Naruto to moan, before he grabbed Sif's head and began to thrust into her mouth before the tension in his loins finally released.

The amount of sperm just spilling from Naruto was godly. Sif swallowed up every last drop, out of his large set of balls that held gallons of cum

Sif let out several breaths of pleasure, her mouth bouncing faster and faster until she rode him to the end of the orgasm. His cock sputtered to a stop several long minutes later.

Rising to her feet, Sif turned to lean on the ground but Naruto grabbed her and in a yellow flash they appeared in his bedroom. A strand of cum hung from her lips which prompted Sif to take her finger and pop the naughty trail back into her mouth. This action caused her eyes to glaze over in fond memory and her pussy to throb a tiny bit more.

The visual before Naruto of Sif tasting her lips and licking the essence off of it made Naruto stand up straight right away. He noticed her panties slipped off to the side and Naruto reached in to stick his finger deep inside of her. Sif's eyes snapped open and she threw her head back.

"Oooh, touch me, Naruto ," Sif breathed. "And we can have so much more fun."

Naruto got the warrior off, and worked a second finger into her, something that Sif enjoyed. She rubbed Naruto's bicep and caused him to push deeper into her. Her head rocked back and the juices flowed onto his hand. Naruto took his left hand and rubbed her thigh until working his way slowly, but surely up to her clit.

Naruto nuzzled his face between her warm tits and sucked on both of them. Sif threw her head back and forth, moaning and squirming at the face burying between them. Between her warm breasts, succulent and more than ready to be taken.

Naruto pulled his fingers from her and smiled as he watched Sif crawl on the bed and lie on her back, with her legs spreading. Sif's pitch black hair framed her angelic face. Her beautiful, muscular body, without an ounce of fat on it rippled on the bed. Her tits bounced up firmly and just screamed out to be grabbed, to be taken, for Naruto to do whatever he wished to them. And last, but certainly not least, that perfect pussy, so beautiful, so alluring, all his, and he would enjoy it as he takes her.

Naruto straddled Sif to kiss her, slowly taking his time starting at the top of her head. Slowly, Naruto stroked down her body and made Sif just quiver underneath him. He committed her sensitive spots to his memory, lingering on them. He moved down Sif's body, and gave her body a full massage, first using his hands and then using his twelve and half inch manhood. Long and thick, it was the perfect tool to rub against every inch of Sif's body. The minute his head pressed against Sif's succulent thighs, it took everything in Naruto's power not to lose it.

But, Sif looked to be on the edge of losing it even more. Naruto just broke out into a smile and kissed Sif on the lips while rubbing himself against her. The passion shared between the two sent fire through their loins. Sif tried to lock her legs around Naruto to bury him inside of her. Naruto would have none of that. The grey-eyed woman instead pulled away from her and motioned for Sif to roll over.

Sif positioned herself on her hands and knees, wiggling her fat ass as a way to entice Naruto who slapped both cheeks and leaned down onto her.

Naruto kissed the back of her neck and made her shudder. With fluid motions, Naruto continued to rub his crotch all over her body. His loins heated up and demanded to press against her. Naruto did wish he spent a bit more time rubbing himself against her strong and powerful abs, but he supposed he could make up for that later.

"Sif, you're gushing wet," Naruto noted "And now, I think as your Prince, I should do something about that."

Naruto rubbed himself against her nether lips to tease both Sif and himself. Sif's entrance parted to invite Naruto inside. Naruto found himself more than content to rile Sif up something. Naruto liked how she was on her hands and knees because that opened him up to touch her breasts. He was a breast man and proud of it.

Naruto slipped the first few inches inside of Sif as he guided himself deep into Sif and got her crying. Naruto leaned into her and caressed her body very lovingly. He slid into her, and then the real fun could begin.

  
  


"Oh, I should slow down, because I wouldn't want you to think that I would make you cum too easily."

Sif groaned with burning lust. This slow stuff just did not work for Sif. Sif preferred that Naruto took her hard and fast, without giving her room to think. However, he slowly, but surely slid into her. She could feel him building up. The musk coming from him only stirred pleasure in her loins.

Sif grabbed onto the bed sheets. Naruto pulled the pillow away from her.

"I'll have none of that," Naruto said. "You're going to be loud and proud with how I'm making you feel. Let it out, cum for your prince."

Naruto pushed his manhood as far into the sexy raven haired warrior as possible. Sif's warm pussy squeezed down onto him. Naruto pushed almost all the way out, and pulled into her. He slammed into her body, taking her warm tight hole for everything it is worth.

"Oooh, you're so big!" Sif yelled

Naruto slowly, but surely, worked her to an orgasm, making every single inch of Sif's body beg for it. His strong hips guided him into her body. He could feel her orgasm approaching and the space between her thighs getting even tighter for him. Naruto groaned and held onto her

Sif's juices oozes all over his prick and the second round put him further and further into her body. He maintained a tight grip on her fat ass while he slammed deeper into her, the dancing of two very bloated balls enticing Sif and sending her senses spiraling out of control. Her tight core clamped down onto him.

Naruto's balls weighed heavy with the seed inside of them. He did not want to go just yet, wanting to enjoy Sif's warm insides even more. He pressed against her ass, and made her just close ranks around him. Another groan followed the faster and faster Naruto pushed into her.

No matter how excellent his stamina was, Naruto could only take so much of Sif's rocking body squirming underneath him. Especially upon the second orgasm where she squeezed his prick. Still, he was able to hold out long enough and ride her.

"I love you Naruto," Sif said breathlessly

Naruto cupped Sif's nice breasts in his hand and she just groaned. Those soft sexual sounds made Naruto smile. Naruto knew he was hitting all of those right spots. His balls rocked constantly against her thighs, "I love you, too."

All good things came to an end, and after making Sif cum one more time, the tension in Naruto's loins rose and the need to release his seed into her body.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked

"YES!" Sif yelled gasping for air, "Give me your cum!"

The sexy warrior practically screamed for his seed and squeezed on him hard. This made Naruto just speed up his thrusting inside of her, and get closer, closer, closer. He edged himself to the breaking point before splattering his load and painting Sif white on her insides.

Sif chewed down on her lip and received the rest of his load, every single last drop spilling into her body as he finished cumming inside of her.

"Naruto." 

Naruto kissed the sleeping Sif and looked over to see Frigga, his mother entering his room, "Hello mother." Naruto said getting off the bed 

"Odin wishes to see you." Frigga said walking up to Naruto

"I'm a little busy right now.' Naruto said 

Frigga shook her head before she tied her hair into a ponytail before kissing Naruto as she fell to her knees and took the throbbing cock into her hand and have a long like from his base, along his shaft and took the head into her mouth and began to suck his dick

Naruto smiled as Frigga snatched his soul, he loved this, before when he was still alive and human he had commitment issues, often sleeping with his baby mothers and other women who caught his attention and by the time he was ready to settle down with just one, they didnt think he was capable of being with one woman and just wanted to keep up the sex they had and nothing more, so while he had women he was fucking on he truly died alone,

He didn't want to make that same mistake but he was even more horny in his new body and no one could keep up with him, when he was 14 Frigga had walked in on him fucking an unconscious Sif, and Brunhilda before she finished him off and they have been sleeping together every sense,

Naruto bit his lip as he began to give short thrust into Frigga's mouth before he groaned and held her face to his pelvis as with short thrust he began to cum in her mouth, 

Frigga stood up and kissed Naruto's cheek, "Go ahead.' 

Naruto nodded before he walked toward the door and chakra bled off his body and clothes materialized on his form, Naruto could say he was master of chakra he's watched and read enough of the series to have a understanding of the energy with his dojutsu and imagination

Making his way down the hall, to the throne room, Naruto pushed open the door, "Father.' He said 

"Thor, my son."

'We've been over this, I prefer the name Naruto."

"And I prefer to address You by the name I gave you." 

Naruto grunted, "What can I do for you? A mission perhaps.'

'I know you wish to journey away from Asgard to prove yourself, but-"

"There isn't a but after saying that. I've bested everyone you have sent my way. I should be on the front lines not hiding in Asgard like some coward." Naruto growled 

Odin frowned, "I will hear no more of this. You will leave and join the war effort when I say so. The library awaits you.' 

Naruto grunted and nodded, "Okay." He said before turning on his heel, "Dick." He whispered pushing the doors open

Walking pass the library he saw Loki, his foster brother reading but chose to continue on, he had no relationship with Loki after he had tried to stab him when they were 8, he had tried to be a good brother but Loki was just destined to hate him no matter how nice and respectful he was treated, 

Naruto went to his room and saw Frigga still there and Sif still asleep, as he walked to his bed his clothes dissolved into energy and without hesitation he kissed Frigga and grabbed his dick and slapped it against her pussy lips before he rehardened and he thrust into her,

"I'm leaving Asgard." Naruto said as he and Frigga set a slow and sensual pace while she cupped his cheek

"I suspected." Frigga moaned before a green glow from her hand went into Naruto's skin causing his eyes to flash green, "We will be able to keep in contact now." 

Naruto kissed Frigga as he began to up the speed of his thrusts 

Later

Odin and his warriors rushed down the rainbow bridge to see Heimdall unconscious and saw the bifrost activated before Naruto looked to his clone that held the sword and then to Odin, "Naruto, no!"

Naruto jumped into the bifrost amd when Odin went to follow the clone removed the sword and dispersed itself

The legend of Naruto would spread throughout the cosmos, as Naruto became a symbol of strength, he would regularly sneak into Asgard with Odin's knowledge to see his friends and his lovers 

Sitting in Sif's chambers he worked on a time and space seal to crack a hole to the Speed Force when a bang surprised him and the seal flashed and with a warp of time and space he was drawn into the seal that burned into nothingness

Earth, Missouri, Central City, October 10, 1989

Nora and Henry Allen were sitting on the couch, crying together, they had just learned that they couldn't have children of their own and while they were still madly in love with each other the thought of not being able to raise a family for themselves was devastating to them both, they suddenly flinched in surprise when lma large thunderclap was heard,

Making their way to the back they saw a baby crying in the center of their yard, quickly the two rushed to the baby and picked him up and immediately the baby stopped crying and looked up at them, looking to see that the baby boy had a necklace on they read the name on the back, "Naruto. Hey little guy." Henry smiled as the baby looked between them and smiled 

2010, South Central, Los Angeles City

Naruto sighed as he looked out at the city of South Central, Los Angeles from his office, growing up with the Allen's for 8 years had been fun still he had been whisked away in the middle of the night after hearing a commotion downstairs, 

Nora had does that night, stabbed in the heart, and Henry ever the doctor tried to save her but he was falsely accused of her murder, 

Going to live with Joe West, his dad's arresting officer was a kick in the face to Naruto and despite himself he grew to appreciate the man who worked overtime to get Henry cleared after Naruto told him the truth about himself and showed some of his abilities, 

Joe seeing the impossible became a believer of it and worked overtime to get Henry out of jail until Henry was killed in prison, 

Joe and Naruto didn't do so good after that, as Joe blamed himself and began to drink heavily. Naruto didn't blame him as Joe was a normal human being and was told that a man in yellow capable of moving faster than the eye could see with red lightning killed his friend, so Naruto erased his memory of ever knowing the truth to lessen the grief

Naruto and Joe's daughter Iris were there for him and it was decided to move out of Central City, they settled down in South Central, Los Angeles and Naruto created a billion dollar Corporation called Uzumaki Industries, it was supposed to be Stark Industries but Naruto was a dick that way, and made sure Howard Stark never started up the company

The technical marvel sold weapons to the government, medical equipment and looked into way to advance human sciences, while also working as a CSI consultant, he's been in mental contact with Frigga and the others to let them know he was play but other than that he was doing fine on this planet, 

Now here lies the problem Naruto while a fan of the Flash didn't remember anything about a Joe West or about Iris being black but he didn't care, the move to South Central, Los Angeles was sure to change somethings but he didn't feel right being in Central City where both Nora and Henry died and since most of Flash villains were created through their interaction with him he probably saved more lives like this,

Phone ringing caused Naruto to yawn, "Damn." He said, answering, "Joe, what's up?...On my way.' 

Naruto hung up the phone and got up, "Time to get the day started.'

Naruto went about his normal routine, and helped Joe get a rundown on the Mardon brothers and where they might be hiding before he headed to his lab and began to work while the news was on, 

"I'm Linda Park and we are live outside S.T.A.R. Labs despite the inclement weather, which is only going to get worse. The torrential downpour has driven away almost all of the protestors though S.T.A.R. labs CEO Harrison Wells has assured us that the storm tonight will no way affect the Particle Accelerator, which is running smoothly." The news woman said as Naruto went over to his shelve of chemicals, and began to organize them and paused as he felt a build up in sensed thunder and lightning approaching 

"Wait! We are now being told to evacuate the facility!" Naruto stopped looking at the board and turned to his television, "The storm may have caused an malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the Particle Accelerator, but so far have been unable to regain control of the syste-"

Naruto looked up when the power suddenly went out, looking out his window toward S.T.A.R Labs, Naruto saw an giant explosion, as a bright orange light filled the sky, as a shockwave originating from the lab swept through the city and killed the power all throughout South Central, Los Angeles City.

"That's not good." Naruto said walking over to the chains that connected to his roof which was leaking, and with a quick pull he closed it, before a small electrical current went through the chain, and he, that various chemicals around his lab were floating in the air, before he looked up to the glass window in his ceiling just as a bolt of lightning broke through the glass, and struck him,

Grunting in surprise, Naruto was thrown back into his shelve of chemicals, before he was rendered unconscious as red electricity crawled up his cheek into his brain

9 Months Later, S.T.A.R. Labs

A man reached for Naruto to check his vitals when Naruto gasped awake and grabbed him by his throat and lifted him into the air, "Where am I?" He growled 

"He's up!" the woman said, as Naruto began to unhook the wires from his body, l

"Okay, dude calm down!" The man croaked

"I will break you."

"We're trying to help you.' The woman yelled, getting his attention, "You've been in a coma.' 

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he released the guy, "Coma, me?" He asked himself, "Who are you people?"

"I'm Cisco Ramon. She's Caitlin. Doctor Snow." Cisco said as Caitlin held up two small plastic containers

"I need you to uriNaruto in this." Caitlin said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow as Cisco snatched the containers

"Not this second."

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked stepping away from the two 

""Nine months." a familiar voice said, causing Naruto to look back and see Harrison Wells in a wheelchair "Welcome back, Mister Allen. Nice to see you again, we have a lot to discuss."

Moments Later

Naruto in a S.T.A.R Labs sweatshirt walked beside Harrison as he led him through a hallway, "S.T.A.R. Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as a class 4 hazardous location. many more were injured. Myself amongst them."

The two came upon the pipeline of the accelerator to see it was trashed "Damn." Naruto said kneeling down and looking around

"Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online, exactly as planned. For forty-five minutes I had achieved my life's dream and then then there was an anomaly. The electron volts became unmeasurable,"

"the ring under us popped, energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky, and that, in turn seeded a storm-cloud that created a lightning bolt that struck me." Naruto finished

"That's right." Harrison said impressed before they headed back to the cortex, "I was recovering myself, when I heard about you. The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time you were going into cardiac arrest, which was, actually a misdiagnosis, because you see, you weren't flat-lining, Naruto, your heartbeat was moving too fast for the EKG to register it. Now, I'm not the most popular person in town these days but, Detective West and his daughter gave me permission to bring you here, where we were able to stabilize you."

"Iris?" Naruto asked

"Iris, yes. She came to see you quite often." Harrison said

"She talks a lot." Caitlin said walking over and handing Wells his coffee

"Also, she's hot." Cisco added

"I need to go." Naruto said heading toward the exit

"No, you can't." Caitlin aaid

"No, no, no, Caitlin's right, now that you're awake, we need to do more tests." Wells said turning his chair to face him, "You're still going through changes, there's so much that we don't know."

"And I will figure it out myself, have a nice life, Harrison.' Naruto said taking off the sweatshirt and leaving without it as Harrison frowned 

"Rude.' Cisco said rubbing his neck

Agnes' Coffee House

Naruto in a gray v-neck, and black jeans walked into the coffee shop, he helped Iris start up 2 years ago and looked around before his eyes caught the tearful shocked and happy ones of Iris, who ran up to him and jumped into his arms

"Oh my God! You're awake!" Iris said she pulled back and looked him over "Why didn't S.T.A.R. Labs call us?"

"I just woke up." Naruto said with a smile

"Should you even be on your feet?" Iris asked worriedly

"Iris, I'm ok." Naruto said cupping her cheek with a soft smile,

"I watched you die, Naruto. You kept dying and your heart kept stopping." Iris said sadly before Naruto grabbed her arm and placed it to his chest

"Still beating." Naruto said

"Yeah, really fast." Iris noted

Naruto with a smile suddenly looked up when the world around him slowed to a crawl, as a waitress was bumped into by a customer causing her to lose control of the platter she was carrying

Looking around Naruto turned back to Iris just as the world sped up again, before Iris looked back upon hearing the sound of shattered glass

The waitress began cleaning up the coffee around the shattered mug just as Iris asked "Are you ok, Tracy?"

"Yeah, I got it." Tracy said looking up as Iris nodded and turned to Naruto

"My dad is gonna be so happy to see you. Let me get my stuff, ok? I'll be right back." Iris said as Naruto nodded as she walked off, while Naruto took a deep breath and walked over to Tracy

"Let me help with that." Naruto said kneeling down in front of her

"No, I got it. I'm glad you're feeling better Naruto." Tracy said with a small blush as Naruto smiled and began to help her anyway by picking up pieces of the mug

30 Minutes Later

Los Angeles Police Department, 

After helping Tracy, Naruto and Iris walked to the Police Department, where he met Joe, currently the two were hugging as other officers stood around with smiles "Oh, you scared the hell out of us, kid."

Naruto pulled away when an old cop walked by "Yeah, that was quite the nap you take there, baby-face. And you still look twelve."

"Well of course I would to someone who used to run with Dinosaurs, old man." Naruto replied causing the cop to chuckle and pat his shoulder

"Glad your back." the cop said getting a nod from Naruto before the cop walked off

"You look ok. Are you really?" Joe asked concerned as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Never felt better." Naruto smiled before he and Joe looked back as an officer walked up

"Detective West, we've got a 5-50 in progress at Gold City Bank. Two dead. Storm's really picking up on the south side. Grab your rain gear."

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I gotta run." Joe said walking to get his coat

"Need my help?" Naruto asked

"No, you take it easy. There'll be plenty for you to do once you've settled in. Let's go partner." Joe said before he walked off

"Hey, Allen. Glad to see you." Eddie Thawne said putting on his jacket

"Thanks, Eddie." Naruto nodded

"Hey, Iris." Eddie said with a large smile causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Detective, you should go, my dad doesn't like to be kept waiting." Iris said blankly

Eddie sighed and looked back to Naruto "Glad you're back." he said before he ran to catch up to Joe

"What was that about?" Naruto asked

"Hm?" Iris asked, seeing Naruto's look, "It's nothing."

"Right." Naruto nodded before he noticed a glass case with a familiar picture walking over he looked at it closely

"The night of the explosion, Clyde Mardon shot and killed Chyre. Mardon and his brother died trying to escape their plane crash." Iris said

"Iris! Got a minute?" the old cop from earlier called getting Iris attention before she walked over to him, while Naruto focused on the photo of his friend

"Hey Naruto." Naruto looked up to another cop who smiled at him "Good to see you."

Naruto with a smile nodded his head, before the world slowed down again as he noticed the criminal they were book reach for an officer's weapon, on instinct he sped forward and pushed him before he was back where he was standing

"Screw you!" the criminal shouted as the cops dragged him to the back while Naruto smirked 

"Sweet, I'm a speedster now." Naruto thought before Iris walked over

"You ok?" Iris asked

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to get to the office for a bit. All right?" Naruto said before he kissed her cheek and was gone while she watched after him worriedly

Outside

Naruto walked behind the police station and looked around before he looked down to his hand, which was vibrating at high speeds, "Okay, deep breaths." Naruto said clutching his wrist as he also sensed his chakra was spiking erratically as storm clouds began to roll im, the vibrating stopped as the storm clouds retreated while Naruto's chakra began peaceful again,

With a sigh, Naruto took a step and his body suddenly was propelled forward, "Shit!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the side to avoid hitting a van, Naruto raced through the city faster than he could before as a sonic boom rattled the area as Naruto laughed loudly feeling the exhilaration of his speed before he headed toward his office/home and braced himself before he slammed into the wall and fell with a groan

Moments Later

Naruto entered his home, he didn't have to worry about employees or anything since he just needed his mind and a clone labor force to make everything, 

Sitting down Naruto placed his arm out and his RinneSharingan allowed him to look deep within his body to view foreign energy bonding with his cells, organs, and chakra network, 

Pulling out his phone Naruto looked at the S.T.A.R. Labs card he had and dialed the number,

"Hello?" Caitlin asked

"This is Naruto, you and Cisco get to my place now." Naruto said hanging up 

Later 

Naruto was looking over the blood sample he took from himself when there was a buzz and he opened his front door, 

Caitlin and Cisco entered and looked around with a whistle before the intercom came to life, "Come to the top floor." Naruto said 

"I hope whatever it is he wants it's to apologize for being rude to Dr. Wells." Cisco said 

"Let's just get this over with." Caitlin replied as they got on the elevator and road it up to the 71st floor, and entered to see Naruto standing there, 

"Before we start, allow me to say that I have no issue with either of you. My issue is with Dr. Wells."

"You don't even know him." Cisco said

"And you do? What's his favorite color? First pet? Favorite movie? Favorite singer?" Naruto asked and watched as the two frowned and looked at each other for the answer, "You don't know, you don't know anything about him outside of work, so your acquaintances at best." 

"What do you want?" Caitlin asked 

"I'm extending an olive branch to the both of you. You took care of me for 9 months so I'd say you earned it. Only thing is you can not share anything I tell you or do with you to Harrison. It will be a secret between us and it is my secret to tell." Naruto said 

Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other, and nodded slowly, "First a question, what effects did the particle accelerator have on humans?"

"We don't know for sure." Caitlin said

"When the accelerator went active, we all felt like heroes, and then, it all went wrong. A dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world, anti-matter, dark energy, - X-elements" Cisco said with a sigh before he sat down, "We've mapped dispersion throughout and around South Central, Los Angeles City but we have no way of knowing exactly what or who was exposed. We've been searching for other metahumans."

"Metahumans?" Naruto asked with an raised eyebrow

"That's what we are calling them." Caitlin said

"Hn." Naruto grunted before in a blur he sped to his tablet and back to Caitlin presenting it to her as she and Cisco looked at him in shock, "My blood sample."

"Y-your-"

"I'm different." 

"Yea." Cisco laughed walking up to Naruto, "Dude we got to see how fast you are.' 

Naruto raised an eyebrow

Uzumaki Air Testing Facility

Cisco, and Caitlin, were waiting for Naruto who was changing when Cisco walked over to the trailer and knocked on the door as he asked "How does it fit?"

Naruto walked out in a tight red running suit, adjusting his package as Caitlin blushed brightly watching how he filled it out, "It's a little snug."

"At least you'll be moving so fast, no one will see you." Cisco smirked as Naruto took off the ridiculous helmet they had him put on and walked beside Cisco "See, you thought the world was slowing down, it wasn't. You were moving so fast, it only looked like everyone else was standing still. I will be monitoring your energy output, and Caitlin your vitals."

Naruto nodded and looked at Cisco who held up a piece of equipment, ""Check it. This is a two-way headset with a camera I modified. Typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise, or in your case, potential sonic booms. Which would be awesome." Cisco said holding up an earpiece with a lightning bolt he designed before he took the helmet and walked to the side as Caitlin walked over and began to calibrate her tablet to the equipment on his suit so she could read his vitals

Noticing Naruto watching her she asked "What?"

"Who did you lose?" Naruto asked causing Caitlin to stop and look up at him

"The explosion that put you in a coma, also killed my fiance." Caitlin said 

"And You haven't been able to grieve because you have been taking care of me." Naruto frowned 

"It's fine."

'Its not." Naruto retorted frowning as Caitlin looked down, "I can lend an ear if you ever just need to vent and talk, whenever you're ready." He said

"Thank You.' Caitlin nodded before she finished and walked off as Cisco handed him back the helmet 

"Alright, let's do this." Naruto said placing on the helmet before got into his starting position, before he took a deep breath, lightning flickered around Naruto's body

Naruto suddenly took off, the force of his take off caused Cisco to fall back, while had to hold into the table 

With a wide excited smile, Cisco got back on his feet, and trained his speedometer on Naruto, while Caitlin watched in shock

As he was running, golden yellow lightning flickered before it began to to fly off his body leaving a trail behind while he ran even faster

"He just passed 800 mph." Cisco reported as Naruto continued to accelerate

"That's not possible." Caitlin whispered watching through binoculars,

Naruto was running with a frowned as he tried to maintain his current speed and not just go all out. While he wanted to test his limits, his chakra and magic was probably being tracked by Odin and he didn't need to use a lot of either to catch the old man's attention, feeling his chakra spike and himself picking up speed Naruto stopped immediately

3 Hours Later

Naruto was walking to clear his head, when he turned the corner to Iris kissing Eddie before she saw him, and he shook his head before he motioned for her to come over and she joined him on his walk

The two walked in silence for a few minutes before Iris said "You can't tell my dad about Eddie."

"Pretty sure he suspects the two of you anyway. How did this even happen?" Naruto asked 

"When you were in the hospital, Eddie covered my father's shifts so that we could both be with you. I thanked him with a cup of coffee, and things just kind of happened. And it's good."

"Dating your partner's daughter, got to say the guy has balls. When Joe finds out, man." Naruto laughed before Iris hit him with her shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her, "I got your back, always. So I take it this means we can't screw around anymore?"

"Duh." Iris said as Naruto laughed while she hit his chest

"Too bad, I'm 9 months backed up and I need some ass.' Naruto said with a sigh as he has masturbated 6 times today and he was still feening for some ass, 

Iris made to speak when she and Naruto looked up when they heard sirens and turned to see a squad car get hit and lose control heading toward him and Iris, quickly he grabbed Iris and got her out of the way as time slowed to a crawl and he had a clone take Iris as he ran to change into a black long sleeve and a mask with a new hoodie 

Racing after the car, Naruto jumped and punched on the hood causing the front tires to explode and the car to tip over 

The driver was ejected through the windshield amd rolled to a stop as Naruto watched the man closely and his eyes widened seeing it was Clyde Martin and quickly he took a picture of him before he ducked amd rolled as as blast of wind was shot from Clyde's palm before he created a mass of fog and began to back up into it when Naruto was there and punched him in the face with a jab

Clyde grunted as he flew into a car and landed on the road before he created vacuums of air with his palms and flew away,

Naruto smirked as lightning appeared up and down his arms and he was about to shoot Clyde down when he sensed Heimdal's gaze and his eyes widened, "Shit." He thought as Clyde got away 

"So much for hiding." Naruto thought as he left and returned to Iris and substituted placed with it without smoke to alert anyone as he was back in his regular clothes

Later

Paramedics placed a corpse onto the ambulance, while police were around taking statements as Naruto and Iris watched "That poor man. The way that fog came in, I have never seen anything like it."

"Naruto! Iris!" Joe shouted running over as they turned to him

"I'm all right, Dad." Iris said as he looked her over before Joe turned to Naruto

"What the hell were you thinking having her out here?"

"We were taking a walk Joe, that's it." Naruto said

"No, no, no I told you! When you see danger, you run the other way! You're not a cop!" Joe said looking to Iris

"Because you wouldn't let me be!" Iris replied

"You're damn right!" Joe retorted

"Joe, I need to talk to you." Naruto said walking away

"It can wait." Joe said looking at Iris

"No, now." Naruto said, causing Joe to turn to him and walk over "Clyde Mardon is the one who did this. I know, everybody thinks he died in a plane crash after the S.T.A.R. Labs explosion, but he is alive."

Joe frowned, "Clyde Mardon is de-" he was saying before he shut up as Naruto put the picture of Clyde in his face, 

"He is alive. Do not confront him on your own, take backup." Naruto said seriously as Joe looked at him and nodded before Eddie walked over and he and Iris left 

You're not going to believe this. We've got the eyewitness' sketch of the robber from the bank job." Eddie said as he showed Joe a sketch and Joe's eyes widened seeing it "If I didn't know better, I'd say that's Clyde Mardon. But that's impossible, he's dead, right?"

Naruto's Home 

Naruto looked at Cisco and Caitlin, "Are you sure? I mean this will be very dangerous."

"We're responsible for the meta humans, and it's our responsibility to stop them." Caitlin said getting a nod from Naruto

"I've been going over unsolved cases for the past 9 months and there's been a sharp increase in unexplained deaths and missing people. Your meta-humans have been busy." Naruto said, causing them to look at one another, I'm not blaming you. I know You didn't mean for any of this to happen.i know you all lost something. I caught the attention of some people I didn't want to deal with and now I have to get these people before it's too late. Our first target is Clyde Larson, a bank robber and murderer. My satellites are at your beck and call if you can help me find him.'

"If we're gonna do this I have something that might help." Cisco said with a smirk as Naruto raised an eyebrow

1 Hour Later

Naruto and Caitlin looked up when Cisco returned with a duffel bag and pulled out a red red suit, "Something I've been playing with. It's designed to replace the turnouts firefighters traditionally wear. I thought of S.T.A.R. Labs could do something nice for the community, maybe people wouldn't be so angry at Doctor Wells anymore."

"How is it gonna help me?" Naruto asked

"It's made of a reinforced tripolymer, it's heat and abrasive resistant, so it should withstand your moving at high-velocity speed. And the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. Plus, it has built-in sensors, so we can track your vitals, and stay in contact with you from here." Cisco explained

"Does it come in black?"" Naruto asked causing Cisco to smile, before he got to work 

Caitlin who was on her tablet looked up "I re-tasked your satellites to track meteorological abnormalities over, Los Angeles. We just got a ping. Atmospheric pressure dropped 20 millibars in a matter of seconds. I've tracked it to a farm just west of the city."

Naruto smirked as he looked to Cisco who gave him the black suit

Farm

Joe and Eddie pulled up to the farm, and got out of the car, Joe had been trying to reach Naruto but he wasn't picking up, turning to Eddie he said "If Martin was alive, this is the last place he and his brother hid out. Let's go."

Joe and Eddie made their way toward the barn, and hearing noise the two pulled their weapons and walked in quietly to see Clyde sitting in a stack of hay looking down "Mardon? On your feet. Hands on your head." Joe ordered

"You got me." Clyde smirked not moving as Eddie motioned for Joe to go ahead as Joe put up his gun and got his cuffs "The night of the storm, after S.T.A.R. Labs blew. After our plane went down, and I woke up on the ground, alive. When I saw what I could do, I understood. I am God."

"Shut the hell up!" Joe said, walking up as Mardon stood up with his arms raised "Turn around."

Clyde with a smirk turned around as Eddie got closer before Joe noticed wind picking up before Clyde swung his arms and he and Eddie were thrown back with Eddie hitting his head and getting knocked unconscious

"You think your guns can stop God?!"

"Why in the hell would God need to rob banks?" Joe asked in return over the roaring wind

"You're right. I've been thinking too small." Clyde said before he formed a tornado

Joe shocked grabbed his unconscious partner and hurried out of the bar toward his car, when the twister burst out of the barn, and the force threw Joe and Eddie into the side of the car

Joe watched on in shock as the twister began to move toward the city, when he looked up and saw a piece of debris flying at him, putting his arms up to block he didn't see the blur appear and tackle the debris in midair before he landed with it on top of him

Joe looked confused at the debris that was about to hit him and his unconscious partner, before he looked shocked when a man in black stood up and tossed the debris away, before he took off the rotated his shoulders and yellow energy appeared 

"How I've missed thee." Naruto smirked 

"Naruto, this thing is getting closer. Wind speeds are 200 miles per hour, and increasing." Cisco said over the coms "Naruto, can you hear me?"

"Yeah. Loud and clear." Naruto said

"If it keeps up, this could become an F5 tornado." Cisco reported

"It's headed towards the city." Naruto said before he looked to the dumbfounded Joe and shot off, Joe immediately stood up and watched as Naruto sped through the tornado

Clyde looked up to eat a Lariat that caused him to flip in midair and fall before Naruto was over him in a blink of an eye,

Panicking as he looked into the glowing RinneSharingan Clyde reached up and called down a bolt of lightning and was horrified when Naruto simply reached up and grabbed it, "Lightning and thunder a my domains, man. Too bad for you.' 

With a clench of his hand Naruto absorbed the lightning and punched Clyde unconscious 

Stepping off of Clyde, Naruto began to walk over to Joe who suddenly pulled his weapon and shot Clyde who had gone for his pistol to shoot Naruto in the back, "Rookie mistake.' Naruto thought to himself 

"Naruto?" Caitlin asked

"It's over." Naruto said causing the two to breathe a sigh of relief as Naruto looked at Joe who was looking at him in shock

Later

Morning

Naruto after changing into a jacket, some jeans and a t-shirt stood beside Joe who was deep in thought before he spoke "You made me forget.' 

"Had too, or you would've drunk yourself into an early grave. Couldn't have that." Naruto said 

"Now this super speed thing, the particle accelerator?" Joe asked getting a nod

'And there is more out there. Have to be ready." Naruto said looking to his actual father figure

In his first go around he didn't have a father, it was just him and his mom, and with Odin he was just some overbearing general who tried to stifle his growth, Henry wasn't around for long but Joe was and he cared for him alot 

"I need you to promise me something. I don't want you telling Iris about anything you can do."

"You can't be serious Joe, she should know that there are others out there like me, probably using their abilities to do bad shit." Naruto replied

"I'll tell her when the time is right, but for now I don't want her to know any of it. I want her safe. Promise me." Joe said

"Yeah." Naruto sighed

S.T.A.R Labs

Harrison Wells in his wheelchair pressed his hand on the wall, before the panel next to it opened up and he rolled into the room, and stood up from his chair, and tossed his glasses onto it, before he walked to the small panel, and placed a hand on it.

Suddenly a newspaper article of Naruto in black muscle shirt with a white lightning emblem on the chest and a red swirl atop of 10 tomoe on the back wearing black pants and black combat shoes with lightning designs appeared with the headline."Anniversary of the death of the Reverse Flash

Harrison frowned as he saw the date April 25, 2024, this new timelime was all wrong and if he didnt fix it he was a deadman, unfortunatly Naruto didnt trust him and pretty much ended whatever relationship they could've formed together. He needed Caitlin and Cisco on his side to lure him in but that was going to be hard since they now worked for Uzumaki Industries since they were barely making endsmeet while still being employed at S.T.A.R. Labs

He couldnt exactly tell them to stay so he was back at square one, but he could change that, 

**Finished**

**Naruto**

**Sif**

**Frigga**

**Iris**

**Caitlin**

**Linda**

  
  
  
Asgardian outfit  
  


Speedster Suit with full mask

Final Suit(Leaf symbol changed to lightning symbol) Truth Seeking Orbs no always present


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto walked out of his house as the bifrost struck his roof, watching as Odin walked forward as the bridge vanished he sighed, "Father." 

"Thor, so you've been hiding amongst humans."

"Not hiding, a training accident with Space and Time deaged my body and sent me here."

"Then why wouldn't you return home as soon as you were able to?'

'Grandfather had you live amongst the Vikings as a child, it was your right of passage. I decided that this would be mine. It's not like you're going to be pushing up daisies anytime soon and I'll have to take the throne." 

Odin frowned, "When war is upon us you will return home, rather you like it or not. And since you want to stay here so much Heimdall will keep watch on you." Odin said, turning around to hide his proud grin, "Can't have you running away again. Heimdall."

The Bifrost slammed into the ground and took Odin back to Asgard, as Naruto watched 

Walking back into his home, Naruto boarded the elevator and went to the sub level where a large training ground was present, it was an idea he got from a friend he used to travel the cosmos with, he was probably still on his hidden island or monster hunting, 

Raising his hands, and making a seal he said, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 

A large burst of chakra took over the area, and thousands could be seen before Naruto, "Groups of 1000 each. Each group will work on one subject, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, kenjutsu, Magic, Chakra control. And the Speed Force. That scowling bastard has had 21 years to improve and no one can improve like I can so get to work." 

The clones nodded before they separated into groups and spread apart to give each other enough room, Naruto began to stretch and workout with a gravity seal beneath him as he cleared his mind and kept an even breathing pattern, 

With his inability to sit still, Naruto figured out a new way to calm his mind and that was exercise, 

Opening his eyes as he saw a marble floor and stood up before looking around, "Well isn't this a surprise." A voice said causing Naruto to turned around and see Nora, "Your here earlier than expected."

Naruto shrugged, "Never too early to get a better and more in-depth understanding of a new power." He said walking up to her, "So your the Speed Force?"

"And You are Thor God of Thunder and Lightning."

"I was supposed to be, but it's been changed to God of Elements. Lightning and Thunder were just always the easiest ones to control followed by Wind and Water then Fire." Naruto said with a smile, 

"I see." Nora said 

"Teach me." Naruto requested, causing Nora to raise an eyebrow, "You are sentient so that means you are alive. You have rules you wish followed what better teacher is there for me to have than you?" 

Nora smiled 

Real World 

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he found himself covered in sweat before a blue portal opened and out walked Nora, "Let us begin." She said 

Cutting off chakra to the seal, Naruto stood up and dispelled the clones working on his Speed force powers and while they had a few dozen ideas on how to use it they didn't really have anything besides getting faster to work on

Nora began her lesson, "I am a sentient cosmic force based around velocity and movement and one of The Seven Forces of the Universe. I'm the representation of reality in motion, being the very cosmic force that pushes space and time forward. You are my nexus." 

"Your nexus? So I stand at the center of your energy?"

"Like an engine. You generate " Nora nodded 

"I see." Naruto said thoughtfully

"Those with access to my energy can use a large number of abilities, usually revolving around speed. My conduits have one main ability above all else."

"Conduits? So there are more?" Naruto asked 

"Yes. The continual action of pushing the Multiverse forward builds up pressure between the barrier of time and space. As such, I choose conduits to act as "release valves." As a speedster runs, they relieve the pressure being built up and prevent hazardous rips in space time from occurring." Nora explained getting a nod of understanding, "The most basic of them that is easily understood is how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. Older speedsters have a reduced but maxed speed of 770mph which is just below sonic booms allowing them to react to situations without causing others undo stress. 

Speedsters in their prime can travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for conduits to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. 

Speedsters unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may detach themselves from me or even become part of me by accident. Speedsters commonly use their speed to manipulate and control airflow, as well as vibrate their bodies to intangibility and phase. 

Due to my connection to the timestream, speedsters can use it as a gateway to travel through time and dimensions by exceeding the speed of light." 

Naruto was soaking up this information, 

"Speedsters also possess superhuman physical characteristics, such as heightened stamina, agility, healing, senses, and sometimes strength, as well as increased mental capacity. Using my energy also manifests a protective aura around speedsters that protect them from the harsh effects of moving at super speeds, greatly heightening their durability.

Speedsters' mental capacities are enhanced to the extent that they can think exponentially faster than any ordinary human. Certain Speedsters have learned to tap into my energy field directly with their mind like you have done allowing them to tactically assess and predict the numerous possible and probable outcomes of most any given situation, as well as send their consciousness into it to view alternate timelines. Some speedsters can even "listen" to the energy field when it spikes in order to sense disturbances in the timestream.

"What about the lightning?" Naruto asked watching as she created a white ball of lightning in her hand

"My conduit's bodies emit Speed Force energy that manifests itself as electricity. This lightning varies in color from yellow, purple, orange, red, pink, blue, indigo, and white. The lightning's properties are similar to common electricity, as it reacts magnetically to metals and can electrocute people on contact. Some speedsters have learned to manipulate their lightning to which they can project it as power arcs and blasts, create energy constructs, as well as manipulate electromagnetism on a minor level, and even heal others." 

"I see." Naruto said holding up a hand and flickers of golden/white electricity appeared

"As my nexus, your connection is deepest and unique. Speedsters can gain a deep understanding of my energy but not to your level." Nora said, getting a nod from Naruto, "Certain speedsters can use my energy for more advanced applications such as time manipulation, in which they can tap into the Speed Force's power to push time and space forward. 

Other advanced applications of the Speed Force include stealing and lending speed, and "dividing" their energy, in order to create energy copies of themselves. Though I think you won't be needing that skillset." Nora said, looking at the clones in the distance, "Be warned Naruto, my enforcers, the Time Wraiths attack speedster that carelessly travels through the timeline. Time travel is a time to observe and learn not interfere with history, no matter how noble your cause."

Naruto nodded

"Let's begin.' Nora said her body flickering with white electricity 

Naruto smirked as golden/white electricity flickered around him 

All night Naruto trained with Nora in the ways of the Speed Force while the portal she came through remained open while they trained as she explained to him about the Negative Speed Force and Eobard Thawne aka the man in yellow.

Naruto frowned heavily at this information before they finished training,

Skin slapping skin was heard as Naruto fucked himself into Nora, the will of the Speed Force moaned with a large smile as Naruto gripped her ass cheek and breast before with a groan he got closer to cumming and she exploded in a shower of electricity as the portal she came through closed

Naruto was shocked as he stood there with a throbbing erection and he could swear he heard Nora giggling

Naruto sped away into a cold shower, before he grabbed his phone, and thought about calling Iris but that was a no go, since she had a boyfriend now, 

Tossing his phone Naruto decided it was best to sleep, 

Watts, California

Naruto was speeding through the streets at 700 mph toward the fire, while two fire trucks were speeding toward it as well "This is Ladder 52. We're still at least two minutes out." the fire chief said on his walkie

"People are gonna die in there." dispatch replied

"I know." the chief sighed, before a blur shot passed the two trucks, "What the hell was that?"

Naruto continued to run when he heard Cisco "Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto asked as he skidded to a stop,"Did I miss it?"

"You overshot by about six blocks." Cisco said smiling

"My bad." Naruto said before with a quick shift of his foot he was headed in the opposite direction "Really need to learn the layout of the city." he thought

Burning Building

The residents of Watts Nickersons neighborhood watched as the building burned down before a resident began to shout as she looked through the crowd "Paige! My daughter! Has anyone seen my daughter? Paige!"

Everyone jumped as a blur sped into the building "Whoa!"

Naruto's Workshop, Upper East Side 

"You there yet?" Cisco asked looking at the monitors just as Caitlin walked in with a mug of coffee

"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked causing Cisco to jump and turn to her while turning off all the computers

"Nothing." Cisco said trying to play it cool

"Who were you talking to?" Caitlin asked walking up to him as she looked at her friend suspiciously

"No one." Cisco said

"Are you talking to Naruto?"

"Who?" Cisco asked confused

"Naruto Allen? Struck by lighting? Was in a coma for nine months? Woke up being able to run faster than the speed of sound, and hired us to help him with his business? Ring a bell?" Caitlin asked

"Right, he went to Big Belly Burger." Cisco lied

Burning Building

"Mom? Mommy!"

Naruto looked to the side to see a little girl clutching her teddy bear walk into the hallway scared before the fire suddenly shot up causing her to jump

Outside

"Whoa!" everyone shouted as the little girl was dropped off in front of her mother

"Mommy!" the girl shouted as she and her mom hugged before three more people were dropped off with the other citizens before the blur ran passed the fire trucks that were still inbound

"Everybody's out." Naruto said as he skidded to a stop, "What else you got for me, Cisco?"

"Naruto, it's Caitlin." Caitlin said causing Naruto to sigh

"Hey, Caitlin. Did you want something from Big Belly Burger?"

"Get back her. Now." Caitlin ordered sternly causing Naruto to sigh

"On my way." Naruto said before he went to take off but paused as he stumbled from a sudden bout with dizziness before he shook his head and took off

Naruto's Home

Naruto leaned on the wall, as Caitlin berated him and Cisco "Have you both lost your minds? Who do you think you are?" she asked

"Well, I'm the eyes and ears, and he's the feet." Cisco said causing Naruto to smile

"This isn't funny." Caitlin said, shaking her head before she turned to Naruto, "You could have gotten yourself killed. You can't be running around the city like some supersonic fireman."

"Says who?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"We talked about you helping us contain other people who might have been affected by the particle accelerator explosion. Meta-humans. And aside from Clyde Mardon, we haven't found any."

"You said you wanted to help me take down metahumans, but that isn't the only reason that I'll use my abilities for, I have the power to help people and I'm going to use it." Naruto said

"Right on." Cisco said with a nod completely on board with Naruto

"We are just beginning to understand what your body is capable of." Caitlin said

"You can only get stronger if you push past your limits, I haven't found mine yet." Naruto smirked, "How do you hope to find out what I'm capable of if I'm sitting on my ass until a metahuman decides it's sick of hiding and wants to blow some shit up?" 

"Don't expect me to patch you up every time you break something." Caitlin said to Naruto who raised an eyebrow as she walked away but he grabbed her arm

"We have a small problem. I experienced a dizzy spell." Naruto said causing Caitlin to frown before she motioned him to follow her to her office

Later

After a checkup, Cisco and Naruto were looking at the stake of boxes set up behind a treadmill, "A little padding. Just in case." Cisco said before Naruto got onto the treadmill

"You're sure about this, Cisco?" Naruto asked

"Most home treadmills have a maximum speed of about 12 mph. This one has been Cisco'ed. Trust me. It can handle your speed."

"Okay." Naruto said before he began to jog, and slowly sped up till he was cruising at 850mph

"Heart rate, blood pressure, nerve conduction all normal." Caitlin said reading his vitals

"For Naruto." Cisco said

"Brainwave function within standard limits." Caitlin added as Cisco laughed watching as lightning began to flicker around Naruto

"I told you the treadmill could take it." Cisco said before he frowned looking at his computer, "Caitlin. Look at the glucose levels." He said before Caitlin looked and sighed

"Oh, my God. Of course. It was so obvious."

"Naruto! We think we know why you keep-" Cisco began but jumped along with Caitlin when Naruto passed out, fell on the speeding treadmill before he was rocketed back into the boxes, "passing out."

Hour Later

Naruto groaned awake before Caitlin, and Cisco helped him stand up "I passed out?"

"Total metabolic failure brought on by acute hypoglycemia." Caitlin said

"I'm not eating enough. So an I.V. bag and I'm good to go?" Naruto asked stretching out

"Try 40." Cisco said as Naruto looked to see 40 empty I.V. bags hanging, "Guess you were thirsty."

"We're gonna need to fashion you a new diet based on your metabolic changes." Caitlin said getting a nod from Naruto

"I've done a few calculations. You need to consume an amount equal to roughly 850 tacos. Unless we're talking cheese and guac, which is like a whole other set of equations."

Naruto watched as the two walked off to work as he chuckled before his phone rang, ""Hey, Joe, everything's all right?"

"Great." Joe said at a gun store where officers were on the scene "I got a fresh crime scene A dead body Detectives interviewing witnesses miles of that yellow tape stretched over everything. I'm only missing one thing. Can you guess what that is?"

"I'll be right there." Naruto sighed before he grabbed his clothes and sped off

Hex's Gun Shop

Naruto walked into the gun store eating a cheeseburger now wearing a dark gray long sleeve v-neck, black jeans and high top NIKE Blazers sneakers,

"Perp made off with a bunch of handguns, at least six Glock 19s fitted with extra ammunition magazines. Somebody's looking to do a whole lot of bad." Joe said to Captain Singh

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Naruto said finishing as he walked up

"New jacket, Naruto?" Captain Singh asked

"Put on some weight." Naruto said with a shrug before he ducked under the tape and began to analyze the crime scene, as Eddie walked up to Joe, and Singh, holding his tablet toward them he said "I downloaded the surveillance footage off the video camera."

On the video a man in a ski mask shot the owner, before shooting the camera "Looks like only one perp." Eddie said before they looked to Naruto as he spoke up

"The footage may only show one, but it was six guys. The tracks are all crossing each other. Six sets of footprints. Six guns stolen. You're looking for a crew." Naruto said before he took a closer look "Weird. The shoes, it looks like they're all the same size. Men's tens."

"Good job. We really missed you out here." Singh said before he walked off, while Naruto smiled

Later, LAPD Precinct 

Naruto and Joe were walking into the department, "I can't believe you were late to a crime scene, on your first day back."

"Joe, I'm sorry, bu-"

"I'm starting to think "Joe, I'm sorry" is my actual name considering how often you say it to me." Joe interrupted

"I'm dealing with a lot right now." Naruto said

"Look, I know you are. Believe me, I'm dealing with it, too. I've always had a very simple set of beliefs. Gravity makes things fall. Water makes things wet. And up until 2 weeks ago, I believed the fastest man could run a mile in four minutes. Not four seconds." Joe interrupted

"2 actually." Naruto smirked before he saw Joe frowning "Not relevant."

"You haven't said anything to Iris about all this, have you?" Joe asked

"No, I made you a promise. I keep my promises."

"Keep on lying like that. You're liable to get struck by lightning again." Joe said before. Naruto shook his head,

"See You around, Joe.' 

Naruto left as Joe watched after him 

Later,Naruto's Home

Going over the evidence,Naruto looked up when Iris arrived, "This is all of your fault." Raising an eyebrow as Iris walked closer dressed up, "I could have taken European folklore to cover my sociology requirement, but no. You said, "take journalism, Iris. Reporters have all of the fun." Guess what, Naruto? Reporters have none of the fun. Journalism is boring. I'm bored. I blame you."

Naruto smirked, "Actually what I said was 'You should take journalism. 'It was a suggestion."

"Don't make me hit you." Iris said causing Naruto to chuckle before he looked her over

"Why do you look so nice?" Naruto asked turning to face his computer

"What? Did you really forget?" Iris asked, causing Naruto to look at her with both his eyebrows raised, "This afternoon? Suit and tie? The university is giving Simon Stagg some big awards. And you agreed-"

"To explain the science stuff for your article. My bad." Naruto said running a hand through his spiky hair

"How fast can you get home and change?" Iris asked

"Very fast." Naruto said with a smirk before he frowned and looked to his computer, "After I give Joe the evidence from the gun store shooting." he said before he took off his shirt

'Seriously?" Iris asked as Naruto dropped his pants and stood before her naked 

"Nothing you haven't seen before." Naruto said with a dismissive wave as he made his way to his closet

Iris watched and sighed as usually she'll be bent over the table with Naruto balls deep inside her but she had to be faithful to Eddie, even though he wasn't anywhere near as good as Naruto, or as attractive truthfully,

1 Hour Later

Stagg Industries

Naruto and Iris stood in the crowd clapping for Simon Stagg as he held an award and was about to give a speech, "I find it quite remarkable, having once been a timid freshman at Central City University, to be standing before you now, the regents choice for man of the year. While I very much appreciate the award, the real honor for me is knowing that my work in organ transference helps give people a second chance at life. Thank you all very much for coming." Stagg said causing everyone to clap, before he walked off, and everyone began to mingle

"Okay, first things first Simon Stagg's work in cellular cloning has led to huge advancements in the future of organ replacement." Naruto said before Iris grabbed to glasses of champagne

"Are journalists allowed to drink on the job?" Iris asked

"No they're not." Naruto said putting a glass back but keeping one for himself, which caused Iris to look at him in annoyance as he took his glass to the head

"You're supposed to sip champagne you know?" Iris said

"I was thirsty, stuff tastes cheap anyway." Naruto shrugged putting the glass down, "and if you are bored already, just wait till we get to the science behind cellular regeneration."

Iris with a smile hooked her arm with Naruto's "I have missed this, Naruto. I feel like we haven't spent any quality time together since you woke up from the coma."

"Yeah, I've had a crazy few weeks." Naruto said

"Yeah, I honestly thought it was about Eddie." Iris said watching as Naruto gave a frown, "I know you don't approve-

"I don't like him period. The act of being a partner is sacred, if a man can go behind his partner's back and date his daughter for months knowing how much the man loved said daughter, shows that he isn't to be trusted. I don't respect him as a man but I will tolerate him for you." Naruto said seriously

Iris sighed, shaking her head, "Are you never not honest?" She asked getting a smirk from Naruto

"A true friend tells those he loves the truth, no matter what."

"Like you used to tell me you were an Asgardian who was de-aged to a toddler from a training accident?" Iris said with a amused grin as she never believed him

  
  


Naruto smirked before he leaned forward, his eyes glowing white, "Exactly." He said as Iris looked at his eyes in shock before with a wink, "Later."

Iris watched Naruto before she saw Stagg walking by and cleared her throat, "Oh! Oh! , I was wondering if I could get a quote from you for my article."

"Not now, miss." Simon's security said as they continued walking away before Stagg stopped when he noticed Naruto, 

"Well, well Mr. Allen, come to see how a true man of science conducts himself?" 

"Tell me when you see one.' Naruto said causing Stagg to growl at him before he and his security left

"I'll just make something up." Iris said causing Naruto to laugh, before everyone jumped when a gun was fired into the air, turning around Naruto and Iris saw 6 men in mask walk in with guns raised high

"Quiet! How considerate! You're all wearing your finest jewelry! Almost like you knew we were coming to rob you! Now everybody lines up!"

Naruto smirked, "Finally, some action.' He said before he moved so fast the world was a crawl and created a clone while he got into his suit, 

And shot forward, the gunmen didn't know what happened as each was hit in the face and Naruto's eyes widened as the clones vanished becoming some kind of goo "Ew." 

The original got to his feet and Naruto shot forward and grabbed him by the throat before speeding away

  
  


The man grunted as an arm sprouted from his original and punched Naruto in the face but Naruto slammed him into the ground, "So you like clones, huh?"

"Not as much as I like tigers." The man grinned

Naruto looked up when a humanoid tiger claw sent him flying into a window back at the party, rolling to his feet he saw a 8ft humanoid tiger burst through the window

"Mizuki?" Naruto asked watching as the tiger roared and everyone ran off immediately the clone grabbed Iris and sped away

Naruto smirked as he stood up, "Finally." He said cracking his knuckles before he went to attack when sirens were heard and Mizuki vanished in a swirl of leaves with the masked man, 

15 Minutes Later

Police and the paramedics were on the scene as Naruto walked over to Joe and Eddie, "Joe we need to talk, now.' He said seriously, causing Joe to nod before he walked off a bit to the side, "Iris knows.'

"What?!" Joe asked incredulously 

"Sorry, but a 7 ft tall humanoid tiger and a man who can clone himself gave me little choice. Iris safety at the risk of my secret or keep my secret and get hunted down."

Joe sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "Okay, I get it and I'll deal with it.'

"Don't bother, I'll explain everything and her need to keep it secret.' Naruto said,

Naruto's Home 

Naruto and Iris sat across from each other, "So the Asgardians thing. Chakra, Son of Odin, all of that is true?" Iris asked getting a nod 

"The Particle Accelerator also added in Super Speed." Naruto said, causing Iris to look at him amazed, "Listen, this is an important secret."

"I know, I won't tell anyone." Iris smiled

"Caitlin, Cisco and Joe are the only ones I've told, including you." 

Iris nodded in understanding before she hugged Naruto, "Thanks for saving my life."

"Anytime." Naruto smiled as he kissed her temple

Later, 

Naruto was at the bar and was about to drink his bourbon when a familiar face approached him, "Room for one more?"

"Always for the lovely Linda Park.' Naruto smirked 

Linda sat down smiling at Naruto, "How long has it been?"

"9 Months.' 

"Yea, after our date. You didn't call or text." Linda said

"Yea, being in a coma, would do that." Naruto nodded causing Linda to look at him in shock

"The Particle Accelerator?" Linda asked getting a nod 

"Yea, you changed your number." Naruto nodded

"New carrier." Linda shrugged before she tapped her phone against his, "Now you have my new number and I have yours."

"So you want to pick back up where we left off?" Naruto asked reaching and pulling Linda's chair closer

"I might." Linda smiled 

Naruto's Home

With a smile Linda opened her mouth wide and popped the head of Naruto's cock inside her warm mouth, stretching her lips around it. She let out a moan of pure pleasure at the taste that assaulted her senses. As she let a large amount of saliva build up before taking as much of his girth into her mouth as she could, letting the spit leak out from her lips to coat the pole.

Linda bobbed her head up and down the cock a few times to make sure it was sufficiently coated before reluctantly backing off and pushed Naruto onto the bed and positioned herself in a squat over Naruto's cock and lined it up with her drenched pussy. Biting her lip she slowly lowered herself until the bulbous head pressed against her lips, and with a grunt of exertion from Linda, it popped inside her tight pussy. Giving herself a moment to get used to having her first penis inside her Linda started to slowly fuck inch after inch of Naruto's dick into herself while Naruto licked her neck, and combed his fingers through her hair before he leaned down while the sexy reporter slowly impale herself on him and took one of her large tits that jiggled with each raise and lowering of her body onto his pelvis.

When Linda felt the head hit her cervix she stopped and moaned at the full feeling and Naruto's eyes widened before Naruto grasped Linda's hips with both hands before he pulled her down and simultaneously thrust up sharply with his hips, piercing her womb in one swift thrust.

Linda threw her head back and screamed out in orgasm as all 12.5 inches of Naruto's monster cock bottomed out inside her. Her juices squirted out violently and coated Naruto's waist as she jerked and quivered atop the smirking speedster. before his eyes widened as Linda began to vibrate and the light bulbs exploded as yellow electricity sparked off her body,

Sitting up, Naruto grabbed Linda's ass and watched as she stopped vibrating, and looked at him in shock, "You're a speedster too?" 

"Too?" Linda asked 

Naruto smirked before his eyes flashed with lightning and a golden/white lightning trail left Naruto's building heading out of the city and up to the top of the statue of Liberty

Linda gasped as she looked around at the city lights and back to Naruto and smiled at him, 

When she did he pulled nearly half way out and stopped. When Linda looked up at him with her wide lust filled eyes Naruto slammed back down with nearly bruising force, drawing an incredibly cute little moan from Linda as her legs shot up into the air in a V shape. Settling himself on his knees, and hooking his arms under her airborne knees, Naruto started up a fast and strong rhythm. Hard, deliberate strokes were delivered to the pussy tightly gripped around his shaft belonging to the attractive woman below him.

"God damn your tight Linda, it has been a while since you got laid huh?" He grinned down at Linda's lust filled visage as she rapidly shook her head, "No, then I must be your first?"

"Yes!" Linda screamed as she tightly gripped Naruto's ass cheeks, "You're so big!"

Licking up from her breast Naruto captured her lips in a kiss, smothering her heated moans with his mouth while he enjoyed the way her breasts and hard nipples rubbed against his chest at the same time as Linda's arms wrapped around his neck. All the while still keeping up his relentless pace, before vibrating and going at super speed

Naruto worked her over like that for half an hour, fucking her like a machine. Each orgasm Linda had caused her box to tighten around Naruto's dick like a vice and her legs would go rigid, as her body vibrated while her toes curled

Finally, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and sat up, pulling her with him. Grasping Linda's waist Naruto's thrusts picked up speed and power till he was pounding her like a jackhammer until he let out a deep grunt and buried himself deep into her as he pulled her body down as hard as he could, with his cock head punching into her womb one last time. Linda gasped as she felt Naruto's cock expand before his hot cum exploded deep into her womb. The first blast felt like it completely filled her up. Large spurts of semen filled Linda as she and Naruto began to twirl their tongues in each other's mouth as they kissed

"God, that was amazing. Can we go again?" Linda asked 

"We can go however long you like, but how about a change in scenery." Naruto smirked before he in a blur of speed they were now stop of Mount Rushmore

Linda laughed before she kissed Naruto and began to ride him stop of Lincoln's head, 

Meanwhile 

While Naruto and Linda were screwing each other in national monuments, Simon Staggs security guard walked down an alleyway to two men, "Only you two? Where are the rest?" 

"Just us." Mizuki smirked 

"What do you want?"

"The only thing I still want in life... Your boss is dead."

"I want Stagg's fortune.' Mizuki said

"It's not my fault you and your team moved too slow. I told you where Stagg would be, not how long he'd be there. He saw that Naruto kid and left."

"We need his full itinerary. And security access to his office and home." 

The man scoffed, "Screw you. I've got a reputation in the security business. It's one thing if my employer gets iced. It's another if it happens in his bedroom." 

"You'll do what we ask, Mr. Java." Mizuki growled

Mr. Java grunted and punched Mizuki in the jaw but yelled in pain as his hand broke, "That looked painful, allow me to help take your mind off of it." 

Mizuki enlarged to his tiger form as Java looked at him in horror, before a backhand sent him flying into a wall

Black ran forward clones appearing from his body as he ran, and the sound of blows landing and was heard from the alleyway

Next Day, Naruto's Home 

Caitlin entered Naruto's building early in the morning so she could get to work on the DNA samples Naruto got yesterday. 

Deciding to to check on him first Caitlin and entered his penthouse to immediately hear something fall, confused Caitlin put down her purse and walked down the hall and heard running water as steam came out of the ajar door

Peeking In, Caitlin's eyes widened as she saw Naruto fully naked along with Linda who was on her knees with his cockhead in her mouth as she used her hands to stroke his dick and watched in shock as Linda's arms began to vibrate causing Naruto to grit his teeth before he began to paint Linda's face with his seed before she took his head into her mouth and began to swallow the rest of his seed and once his cock stopped throbbing, Linda opened her mouth showing off the thick load she managed to catch before swallowing it 

Caitlin blushing as she walked away once she saw Linda clean her face amd stand up, getting back on the elevator to get to the workshop, Caitlin sat at her desk and began to visualize herself in Linda's position, 

Later, Cisco came in with some coffee and began to help look into their latest meta humans, when Naruto and Linda walked off the elevator, "Morning." Naruto greeted the two completely relaxed for the first time since he woke up, "Guys this is Linda Park."

"Hi." Caitlin and Cisco said

"She's a Speedster.' Naruto said as Linda raised a hand and had it vibrate, "Cait, I was hoping you can give her a check up?"

"Of course." Caitlin nodded before she and Linda walked to the medical office 

"Anything on our tiger?" 

"We put the hair samples you brought us through the database and came back with Mizuki Tojo. Guy has quite the record, Breaking and Entering, and around the time of the Particle Accelerator explosion he was on the run for Attempted Murder after trying to kill Stagg."

"Any friends or family?" Naruto asked 

"Um, he was a scientist at Stagg Industries and his parents died when he was a child and he was adopted by the parents of one Danton Black.'

"Let's find them." Naruto smirked before his phone rung, "Joe, whats up?" 

Naruto walked outside and up to his penthouse suite, "Simon Stagg's head of security was murdered last night. I'm going to interview Stagg now. Iris is heading over with some evidence I need you to look over." Joe said 

"I can come with you." Naruto offered

"I have Eddie for that." Joe said hanging up 

"What crawled up his ass" Naruto asked before he looked back to see Iris walk in with a folder

"My dad is mad at you for telling me your secret."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Naruto said with a sigh, before he went to grabbed the folder as he kissed the corner of her lips, pulling back he saw her glaring at him and not releasing the folder, "Why are you mad at me?"

"You were supposed to meet me at the cafe to give me some scientific background for my article." Iris glared

"And I didn't show up." Naruto said having forgotten

"And now I have to come up with a new article topic in 24 hours or I fail the assignment." Iris said as Naruto stood up

"Iris-"

"Don't say that you're sorry. Okay, I know that you are. I know you're going through a lot, with your powers and everything but don't forget your friends." Iris said as Naruto sighed and nodded 

Naruto opened his mouth to speak when a beeping sound cut him off, causing him to walk to his computer, "What the hell?" Naruto asked looking closer to his computer "There was a murder last night. These skin cells belong to the murderer, but these cells are naive. Stem cells that can replicate and become any cell the body needs. They only come from babies."

"This means your killer is what, a newborn?" Iris asked

"Or a scientist that was affected by dark matter while performing tests on himself." Naruto thought 

Stagg Industries

Joe, and Eddie walked alongside Simon trying to get him to cooperate. "You honestly think that someone wants to kill me?" Simon asked

"Well, we're not sure, Mr. Stagg, but an event you were being honored at was robbed at gunpoint." Eddie reminded

"And your head of security was found murdered this morning." Joe added

"I am a scientist and a philanthropist. We're not often the targets of assassins." Simon said with a dismissive wave of his hand

"Well what about lawsuits? You got about 20 of those pending against you." Joe asked

"It is a sad fact of life, Detective, that when you earn a lot of money, people who don't think they can take yours." Simon said with an arrogant smirk

Joe opened his folder and pulled out a picture of a man "People like this guy, for example?" Joe asked "Danton Black?"

"Danton Black." Simon said taking the photo and looking at his ex employee

"You fired him and now he's suing you?" Joe asked

"Unfortunately, our working relationship wasn't successful, but I can assure you both of one thing. Danton Black Is not a killer. He's a clinical researcher, not a criminal mastermind. Now, if I can help you in any way, please let me know. I want these people caught as much as you."

"And Mizuki-" Joe began to ask about Mizuki when he was interrupted by masked men

"Then here we are!"

Simon, Joe, and Eddie turned to see three gunmen immediately Joe and Eddie rushed Simon as shots were fired "Down!" Joe shouted pushing Simon to safety as the three men took cover

Naruto's Home 

Caitlin walked over to Cisco and Naruto, "Linda is perfectly healthy, she said she was in a coma for 4 months after she was hit by a bolt of lightning while driving away from the explosion." 

Naruto nodded before he a beep was heard from Cisco's tablet, "An armed gunman is shooting up Stagg industries." Cisco said

"Joe's there." Naruto said before he sped off making sure that he grabbed his suit

Stagg Industries

Joe, Eddie, and Simon were still taking cover behind a forklift as the three masked men fired at them, "Get him out of here. I'll cover you." Joe said as he grabbed his gun, "Ready? Go."

Joe stood up and began to fire rapidly while Eddie rushed Stagg to safety, before a backhand sumthin flying into a box and Stagg was pinned down beneath Mizuki's foot,"Eddie!" Joe yelled shooting at Mizuki who raised his arms as the bullets felt like pinches when they hit his fur

Before with a roar, Mizuki went to attack Joe but Naruto sped in as Mizuki was diving for Joe and landed on his head slamming it into the ground, with a flip Naruto sped forward and got Joe, Stagg and Eddie out of the building, 

Doubling back, Naruto arrived to see Mizuki getting up and with a grunt he shot forward as Mizuki cradled his head before Naruto slammed a Rasengan into his torso

Yelling in pain, Mizuki was sent spiraling out of the building and into a wall with spider web cracks appearing around his body

Joe watched as the tiger shrunk to a regular muscle man before he rushed inside and saw Danton Black crawling away from Naruto, "Time to go to jail."

"I don't think so.' Danton said before he shot at Joe causing Naruto to turn around and catch the bullets while Danton shot himself in the head 

Naruto looked at Joe who sighed, and patted his shoulder, "You have to go before Eddie and Stagg see you."

Naruto nodded before he sped off and saw Mizuki was missing causing him to grunt before he sped off again,

Naruto's Workshop

Naruto sat in the chair as Caitlin dabbed his eyebrow while Cisco cleaned the suit "You got blood on my suit." Cisco said causing Naruto to chuckle

"It's the other guys." Naruto said before his stomach growled, "I am hungry.'

Naruto suddenly sped off

Moment Later

Agnes Kitchen

Naruto walked into the cafe to see Iris, and Eddie watching the cop on TV, "Nice work, Eddie." A customer complimented causing Eddie, and Iris to turn toward him

"Nah. Right place, right time." Eddie shrugged modestly as he didnt do anything and just decided to roll with it

"Don't sell yourself short, you were a hero today." A employee said

"Well we caught one but there is still a killer on the loose. I should get back to the precinct." Eddie said turning to Iris

"Okay." Iris said before the two shared a kiss, and once Eddie left she walked over to Naruto "So did you come here for caffeine, or to tell your war stories?"

"I'm famished." Naruto requested

5 Minutes Later

Iris walked over to Naruto with a glass of water, while 6 plates were stacked in front of him, as he finished chewing "Guess you were hungry." Iris said

"Burning more calories than usual." Naruto said

"Ah." Iris said sitting down, "So what's it like?" 

"I don't know how to describe it really. It's like every cell in my body is on a sugar rush with no way of coming down." Naruto said in simple terms, getting Iris to nod, "Any luck on coming up with a new topic for your article?"

"Yes actually, and it's something that actually interests me." Iris said excitedly before she led Naruto to her laptop "I know this is gonna sound crazy It's been all over the Internet this week. At a building fire, at a bank heist. You are out there saving people."

"I thought you were taking journalism, to others this is still science fiction." Naruto said 

"You are real and helping people. We should get out in front of it, before someone like Jonah Jameson starts to vilify you and brand you as a menace." Iris smiled 

"Iris, that is dangerous, bad people looking for me will come looking for you to figure out how you're getting this information." 

"Your exploits can inspire people, give them hope. You can be like a guardian angel." Iris smiled as Naruto groaned

"Joe is going to have a heart attack." Naruto sighed as Iris smiled 

Naruto's Home, Later

Naruto walked into the workshop to see Cisco and Caitlin working on their new projects, "Hey.' Naruto called getting their attention, "Let's work on something that'll help the police and prisons actually lock up and hold these people for their sentences."

Later

  
  


Naruto nodded and watched as Cisco took the slap bracelet and hit his wrist before it wrapped around his wrist and tried to vibrate his hand 

"I can't use my speed."

"I'm not picking up any dark matter in your system. Although I am picking up 2 other sources of energy inside of you."

"Yeah, so how knowledgeable are you guys about Norse mythology?"

"I only know Thor." Cisco said 

"I prefer Naruto.' Naruto said before he held up a hand and a goudama appeared before he grabbed it and with a flash of lightning Mjolnir was in his hand, dropping his hammer, "I'll be back."

Taking the slap bracelet off, Naruto sped off through every inch of the city 

Mizuki walked out of an abandoned house with his torso bandaged up, zipping up his hoodie, Mizuki put on his hood and walked down the street, before he heard, "Dynamic Entry!" Looking up Mizuki caught two feet to the face sending him flying down the street as Naruto flipped and sped into him before he applied a seal onto Mizuki to keep him from using his powers, "Off to jail with you.' 

Naruto grabbed Mizuki and sped down the road

Moments Later

Joe was driving with a frown, "Long night, Joe?" Naruto asked causing Joe to jump

"Jesus!" Joe yelled as he lost control of the car and quickly regained it before he hit someone, "Naruto what the hell?"

"I brought you a present." Naruto said pointing behind him to the unconscious Mizuki

"H-how'd?"

"Later, drop the bum off then come to my place." Naruto said before he sped out of the car 

Naruto made his way back home to see Cisco trying to lift Mjolnir, "Any luck?" He asked causing Cisco to gasp and fall back

Naruto laughed, before he held his hand forward and the hammer flew to his palm, "So you're a god?" Caitlin asked as Naruto helped Cisco up

'Yea."

"Why are you here?" Cisco asked 

"Trying to create a new Time and Space technique and messed up. I was deaged and adopted by Nora and Henry." Naruto smiled slightly, "I'm telling you this because I am a firm believer that friends do not lie to each other. So I'm going to bring you to Asgard." 

Caitlin and Cisco looked wide eyed, "Cool." 

Joe, and Iris came, as Cisco was literally jumping in excitement, "Ready?" Naruto asked 

"Wait, what should we be expecting?" Joe asked

"Just be respectful. Asgardians are protectors, Earth or Midgard falls under that after my grandfather and father beat back the Frost Giants." Naruto said before he looked up, "Alright, Heimdall whenever you're ready." 

The Bifrost struck the rooftop and dissipated with the 5 being gone, across on another rooftop Wells watched frowning in confusion, he didn't know what the hell just happened but he was going to find out

Bifrost

Naruto was smiling before he looked to see Cisco reaching for the bridge, "Don't touch it!" He yelled causing Cisco to yelp, 

Himinbjorg

Naruto walked out of the Bifrost and smiled at Heimdall, "Heimdall, my friend. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." 

Naruto and Heimdall shared a hug, "You've been busy old friend." 

Heimdall looked to Joe and approached him, "Hi, I'm J-"

'Joseph West, son of Alvin Pierce and Maxine West." Heimdall said 

Joe looked shocked, "Heimdall possesses tremendous sensory capabilities far beyond that of any Asgardians, which made Odin appoint him the Gatekeeper to Asgard. His sight itself extends to all of the Nine Realms." Naruto said as Heimdall smiled before he bowed to Joe

"On behalf of all Asgardians, thank you for watching over our King." Heimdall said 

"Uh, no problem.' Joe said shocked 

Heimdall walked over to Cisco, "Hello Cisco, it's been a long time.' 

"Um, we know each other?" Cisco asked glancing over to Naruto who shrugged

"Of course I would know of my son.' Heimdall said causing Cisco to look at him wide eyed before he fainted 

"Well we will give you some privacy." Naruto said stepping back and waving the others who followed before clones burst into existence and they sped down the bridge into the city and to Valaskjalf

Royal Palace of Valaskjalf

Naruto and his clones stopped outside the throne room, pushing the doors open they saw Odin on his throne, "My son, welcome home.' Odin said before he raised an eyebrow, "I see you brought guests." 

"That's right." Naruto said looking to Iris, Joe and Caitlin, "Everyone meet my biological father, Odin, King of Asgard." 

The humans looked at Odin in awe and shock before they bowed

**Finished**

Nora Allen


	3. Chapter 3

After Naruto made the introduction to Odin, the All Father looked over Joe, Caitlin, and Iris, and he was impressed with Caitlin's ability to persevere in her profession as a doctor after losing her father and fiance. 

He saw Joe as a credit to his species, a man with no special abilities and still put his life on the line to protect and serve his city and loved his family. 

With Iris he saw that she was very courageous and headstrong like Naruto. He didn't know how far that courage extended but he was intent on finding out. 

Earth, Malibu, CA

Cisco stormed up the stairs of his mother's house and knocked on the door, "Francisco? What time is it?" Cisco's mom asked holding her robe closed

Cisco walked into the house and turned to face his mother, before he pulled out an old picture of him as a newborn in the hospital with Heimdall and his mother, "You told mi papa to stay away from me?"

Cisco's mother looked at Cisco's angry visage in shock, "Y-you dont understand-"

"Understand what? How you lied to me for my entire life? How you have made me live in Dante's shadow how nothing I've ever done was good enough for you." Cisco asked angry

"He would've taken you away from me. I couldn't lose you, Cisco."

"Well you did.' Cisco said

Shaking his head, Cisco walked away and when his mother reached for his arm he moved it away before he slammed the door behind him, causing her to fall to her knees and cry 

Caitlin's Apartment

Caitlin was sitting in a chair, looking at the moon, the trip to Asgard was surreal, she now knew that the world was much bigger then she gave it credit for. She had seen how advanced the medical technology was and wanted to work on something similar and she was envious of how strong the women of Asgard was, and she wanted to be as strong and respected as they were

Few Days Later

Naruto and Iris walked out the theater with Iris eating her medium sized bucket of popcorn, "That was one of the worst movies I've ever seen." Naruto sighed

"You didn't even pay attention to it. You were too busy picking up numbers." Iris said

"It was either that or falling asleep." Naruto smirked

"So are you going to call any of them?" Iris asked

"Naw. So how are you doing with our recent field trip?

"It was amazing. I wish we could've stayed longer."

"Well Cisco needed to confront his mother." Naruto shrugged

"How is he doing?"

"He's still processing it. When he's ready to ask anything I'll tell him.' 

"Speaking if asking, I have a question.' Iris smiled, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "Since you're real, does that mean the Olympians are?"

Naruto frowned, "Unfortunately." He said 

"Why unfortunately?" Iris asked

"Zeus and Hades ambushed and killed my grandfather." Naruto said, causing Iris to look at him in shock, "There was one guy though."

Flashback, Africa, 993 AD

Naruto watched with a smile as his clones drew seals on the meteorite of vibranium, as every scrap of the meteorite was inscribe in his seal he sealed it away, before he turned with his arms in a X as he was hif with a blast of ice that froze him and the surrounding herbs before fire erupted around him, 

Fire burned down trees and herbs causing Naruto to frown as he saw Byleistr, and Helblindi sons of Laufey King of the Frost Giants backed with fire demons

"Byleistr, Helblindi, long way from home." Naruto said

"Return the sword Asgardian." Helblindi demanded

"Make me.' Naruto smirked his eyes glowing white

The Fire demons screeched and rushed Naruto who raised his arms and pulled water from the atmosphere to create constructs of the 9 Bijuu that rushed and drowned the fire demons before the water became ice

Naruto quickly leaned to the side as Helbindi attacked with axe that Naruto recognized from an old God of War game and he continued to make sure the axe didn't touch him, as Helbindi shattered the ice and jumped at Naruto as he caught the returning axe

Sensing Byleistr behind him, Naruto vanished with a yellow flash as the Leviathan axe and Ice sword slammed atop of each other where he used to be, appearing above them with a true seeking orb that he had extend and stab through their weapons reducing them to ash

Lashing out with a kick, Nnaruto sent the two stumble away before with a wave of his hand sent Mjolnir flying into the back of the stumbling Byleistr as he charged at Helbindi and punched him in the face before he was punched in the gut and as he was flying up he grabbed Helbindi's head then flipped and tossed him high into the sky, 

Flying after the Frost Giant, Naruto punched him sending him flying into the distance, as he pursued

Byleistr was being pushed through the air by Mjolnir at an extremely fast speed before the hammer suddenly flew away from him and his brother slammed into him,

Naruto caught Mjolnir and slammed it onto Helbindi's head sending the two into a village, running through hand seals, as storm clouds appeared around him and he mentally created clones to take the people to a safe zone, Naruto flew down and landed in front of Helbindi and Byleistr as they tried to get up but with a deafening roar lightning burst from his mouth and stunned them before a lightning construct of Gyuuki fell from the heavens and slammed into them

Boom!

The land shook as Naruto looked at the remains of the two Princes of Jotunheim with a scoff he turned to ducked and rolled from a battle axe stabbing into the ground where he was previously when he saw the hulking form of Ares who glared at him,

"Asgardian.'

'Olympian, let me leave and you won't die." Naruto said before he leaned to the side as Ares threw a dagger at his head and shoulder tackled him, Flipping to land on his feet, he looked at Ares annoyed, 

"Yo-"

Whatever Ares had to say, Naruto didn't care as diplomacy was out the window, he appeared and slammed his knee into Ares' face causing him to stumble back, as Naruto landed but soon as he did a kick to Ares head sent him flying into the distance 

Clawing the ground, to stop his momentum, Ares conjured up a now and began to fire arrows that Naruto ducked and dodged smirking, 

"God of War, ha!" Naruto laughed as the time of his RinneSharingan began spinning as the arrow began to go through his body before Ares dismissed his bow and now had a sword that he slashed at Naruto's neck only for it to phase through him as well before Naruto caught his wrist

"Should've let me go." Naruto smirked before he slammed his knee into Ares torso and punched him in the jaw before Ares stumbled back but Naruto still holding into his wrist pulled him in close and slammed his his fist into his nose, before a barrage of punches to Ares face sent him to his knees as the anger and aggression of the crime committed by Zues and his brothers long ago that cost Naruto his grandfather was unleashed 

The Living Tribunal's interference is the only thing that stops war from brewing and before he got here Naruto will make sure to take his pound of flesh. A life for a life, is what he wanted.

Naruto kicked Ares away sending him flying away, Ares panted as golden blood leaked from his broken nose as he spit out teeth, looking to who he was sent to kill by Zeus, he saw Mjolnir being spun as Naruto approached him, as the lightning that was once white, turned red then black

Anger surging, at the realization that he needed to leave, Ares created a portal to escape before Naruto tackled him into it 

Unknown Island

Naruto tumbled out of the portal, twitching as he groaned in pain, his Asgardian physiology not agreeing with the Olympian portal, and as he was healing from the trip he heard an angered yell and turned to see Ares fist slam into his face, 

Ares smirked as he capitalized with his punch before he was struck in the chin sending him stumbling back, 

Naruto got into the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist stance he recreated with his memory of One Punch Man and the best fighters in the nine realms

Ares was attacked with heavy blows before his head was slammed into a mountain causing cracks to travel up it and as he fell a lightning blade was stabbed into his chest causing him to vomit blood

"Die.' Naruto whispered before lightning bolts rained from the sky, all striking Ares' body, until he was dead.

Holding Ares dismembered head, as a trophy, Naruto heard footsteps and looked to his new visitor and blinked with a raised eyebrow, "Kratos?" He thought as he sealed away the head 

End Flashback

"Olympians and Greeks are all dicks as their history and my own personal experience has taught me and plenty of other beings." Naruto said 

Iris nodded before Eddie called her, and Cisco called him

"Hey, babe. What's up? Not much, just hanging out with Naruto. Are you off yet?"

"Hello." Naruto asked answering his phone

"Code 237 on Waid Boulevard." Cisco said over the phone

"Public indecency?" Naruto asked with an raised eyebrow

"Wait, I think I meant a 239." Cisco corrected

"Dog leash violation?"

"Bad man with a gun in a getaway car. Go." Caitlin said before Naruto looked and made sure no one was looking at him before he sped off

Street

Two beat cops were in pursuit of the truck, and when they got close, the suspect pulled out his gun and opened fire "He's got a gun. Look out!"

Naruto who was running saw the truck and entered through the passenger side, grabbed the driver before putting him in the backseat in handcuffs before running off back to Iris

"Where'd he go?" a beat cop asked as the truck slowed to a stop before he and his partner looked in the back to see their suspect looking around bewildered "What the..."

Vogue Movie Theater

Naruto stopped still on his phone as Iris still had her back turned, "Took care of it, now both of you go home, or out to have fun." Naruto said to Caitlin and Cisco before he hung up as Iris turned to him

"Eddie says hi." Iris said walking up

"Nice of him." Naruto said before he looked around "You wanna grab a bite? I'm feeling a little famished."

"How are you not fat?" Iris asked shaking her head

"Increased metabolism." Naruto said leading his friend away as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, 

"So you're going back home

"Yea, Caitlin walked in on me and Linda. The tower was nice since it was just me but I should be more respectful since I have employees now." Naruto said 

"At least with your speed, your commute still won't be bad." Iris smiled which Naruto returned as they walked by a restaurant

Inside

A young man glared out the glass cautiously at everyone that walked by, "Lucky bastard.' The man said, watching Iris' ass as she and Naruto walked by, the man was about to grab his phone and take a picture when he saw an elder man walk up to him, "Why so public a meeting, uncle?"

"We're dining out to show our enemies we're not afraid." The man said to his nephew who nodded and looked back out the window, "Relax, nephew. We've replaced the windows with bulletproof glass." The man looked to the bald waiter, "Close it up." He ordered before placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder, " Come. Have a drink."

Later 

The crime family were all sitting at the table as their leader spoke, "Our own drivers are ripping us off. Someone is paying them to steal from us. None of you will sleep until we find out who." The man said as the bald waiter walked into the back and exploded into green most, "And then those thieves…" The man began to cough as he breathed in the mist, "Those thieves... [Coughing] Will draw their last breath. [Coughing continues] 

"Uncle?" The man asked before everyone's eyes widened when the man collapsed before green mist exploded from the vents and began to overtake them 

Trying to shoot out the bulletproof glass didn't do them any favors

Morning, Naruto's Estate, Beverly Hills, CA

Clothes led from the front door and up the staircase as loud female moaning was heard along with the sound of skin slapping skin, 

In the room Naruto and a woman of asain descent were on their knees in the doggystyle position with Naruto having a grip on the woman's hair, "Oh fuck!" 

Leaning forward and placing the womans face in the mattress as he released her hair and balanced himself over her arched back on his fists, Naruto began to thrust faster before with a grunt he came inside the woman,

"Shit.' Naruto said grinding his hips into the woman's ass before she leaned up and they kissed, 

Suddenly their phones rang causing them to sigh, before they reached over to the counter and grabbed their devices, "Watanabe." The woman said

"Yea, Joe what's going on?"

"Multiple homicides, I need you downtown." Joe said

"On my way." Naruto sighed before he hung up and slapped the woman's ass as he pulled out of her pussy, and kissed the back of her shoulder, "Got to canvas a scene."

"All hands on deck situation." Yuriko said before the two walked into the master bathroom and began to get clean, before Yuri walked to a duffel bag she brought last night with a fresh pair of work clothes, 

Yuri was getting dressed when she noticed Naruto watching her as he was already ready to leave, "What?"

"Want a ride?" Naruto asked

'Got my own car, Naruto. Knowing you, you'd probably try to resume our n-"

"I've been in a coma for 9 months. When I woke up, you were working on another case and I couldn't see you."

"Like you don't have a sea of women to pick from." Yuri said turning to face him, "We agreed just sex, no feelings involved."

"Right." Naruto said walking up to her and kissing her, "Don't think your just some piece of ass to me though. We were friends before getting physical and I will always care about you." 

Yuri smiled and nodded before she jumped as he slapped her ass with both hands and left as she clutched her stinging derriere

5 Minutes Later, Crime Scene

Naruto was kneeling down canvassing the crime scene, all the victims were killed by poison gas, but there were no canisters, or containers around "Naruto? Anything?" Joe asked

"Signs of histotoxic hypoxia. The cells in their bodies were unable to utilize oxygen. It's consistent with exposure to poison gas." Naruto said standing up and walking forward to Joe

"What kind of poison?" Joe asked

"I don't know specifically, yet. I'll need to take a lung sample, see if I can narrow it down, but Joe this is the work of a met-"

"The only other exit was bolted from the inside. They were trapped." Yuri said walking up with Eddie as Naruto and Joe looked at them, as Yuri handed Naruto a broken key in an evidence bag

"I was thinking someone pumped gas in from the outside, but witnesses say the street was empty." Eddie said

"Because you don't know how to ask." Yuri said, shaking her head, "I'm going to canvass the area again? Somebody had to have seen something suspicious with the movie theatre being two buildings down." Yuri said getting Joe to nod before he walked off, and Joe looked to Naruto who was watching Yuri

Naruto looked to Joe who smiled at him, "Seems you wasted little time getting back on that horse." Joe said causing Naruto to smile and shake his head

"It's just stress relief. If you went out more you can have someone help you with yours.' Naruto said as they walked to the back for the security footage 

"Last time I did that, You, Iris, and Anissa threw a party at my house."

"Jen won a gold medal." Naruto said with a shrug as Joe sighed, "How are they doing with Anissa working at USC, and Jen finishing up her senior year soon, all you need to do is kick out Iris and you'll have your bachelors pad."

"Let's focus on this case." Joe said

Naruto shook his head and his fingers blurred across the keyboard before security footage from last night was brought up and he stopped it on the waiter that went to the door and flipped the open sign to close and broke off the key in the key hole

"Kyle Nimbus, but he's dead." Joe said as Naruto restarted the footage and followed the movements of Nimbus before Jie and he watched as Nimbus became smoke

"A meta-human."

Later, Uzumaki Industries

Naruto walked down the stairs to the lab and saw Cisco asleep, sighing he walked over and with a loud clap Cisco jumped up, "I'm up!" He said

"We've been looking for you for the last 30 minutes, what're you doi-" Naruto paused and took note of the food, mini fridge and duffel bag, "Are you staying here?" 

"After the accelerator I was out of a job my step dad was paying my rent. After what happened with my mom, he got me evicted." Cisco frowned which Naruto mirrored

"Why didn't you say-"

"Do you know how stressful and embarrassing this is? All my life I felt out of place, watching as my mom put me to the side for my step dad and brother. To find out that your half God and your Prince has it all together while you are barely scraping by and don't know anything about what and who you are.'

Naruto gave Cisco a sympathetic look and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Tonight, we'll go out to the bar and talk about this. Take a shower and change then meet us upstairs. We got a meta on our hands.'

Cisco sighed with a nod before Naruto left 

40 Minutes Later

Cisco walked in with to see Naruto putting up Martial arts equipment as Caitlin all sweaty drunk some Gatorade, "Okay you're here." Naruto said walking to a desk and slid his hand across it before a 3D hologram of Kyle Nimbus and his rap sheet appeared

"So Star Wars.' Cisco said in awe

Naruto smiled, "Okay, Cisco, Caitlin, Linda. This is Kyle Nimbus worked as a hitman for the Darbinyan crime family until they testified against him in court. He was arrested by Joe and sentenced to death by Judge Theresa Howard. On the night Kyle was to be executed, the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion hit the gas chamber he was in, likely fusing his molecular structure with the toxic gas."

'Are we assuming the gas he becomes is hydrogen cyanide?" Caitlin asked 

"Yes, but we should be prepared if it is all kinds of gas. The Darbinyan family that were at the restaurant all show signs of hydrogen cyanide. If he chose that kind because it was their testimony that put him in jail or if it's the only kind of gas he can become is not known at this time. Joe and the LAPD are watching over Theresa Howard since Nimbus has a hit list."

"How do you fight a guy that becomes mist?" Linda asked

"The Mist, that's his name.' Cisco smiled

"With gas being the most unstable form of matter, Nimbus may tire out easily along with wind being the most effective." Naruto said 

"Well first we need to find him." Caitlin said getting a nod

"Or how to contain him. Jails can't really contain metahumans yet." Linda said

'We should let the world know about them." Naruto replied, causing everyone to look at one another, "People deserve the right to know that their world has gotten stranger and some dangerous people with abilities are roaming the streets." 

"How do we get the word out?"

"A press conference. After we covered all of the main bases. Caitlin with enough blood samples from meta humans you can find similar cells that allow for humans to awaken powers, right?"

'Potentially." Caitlin said

Naruto nodded, "Okay we also need to create some tech that will suppress powers and containment cells for the time being until the metals we catch can be moved to a proper jail." Naruto said

"I'll get on that." Cisco nodded, 

"What about Nimbus?" Linda asked

"We know nothing concrete about his powers. Need to meet him." Naruto said 

"I may have an idea of a place we can modify into a containment cell." Cisco said getting everyone's attention

"Where?" Naruto asked

"The pipeline of the particle accelerator." Cisco said causing Caitlin to freeze as Naruto and Linda rose an eyebrow

"You can't be serious." Caitlin said looking to her friend, "I mean, no one has been down there since the... It's cordoned off."

"And in a place none of us are welcome in." Naruto said as apparently Wells had gave Cisco and Caitlin an ultimatum that they shared what they were doing here with him and when they declined he called them traitors and to never come back,

"With your speed, we can get what we need." Cisco smiled

"There is a sub level beneath the training ground, I was going to create a holographic training simulator but this will work fine.' Naruto said getting a nod from Cisco before Naruto began to stretch, "Lets rob S.T.A.R. Labs. Caitlin if you're not up to It, don't push yourself.'

Caitlin nodded before Naruto and Cisco walked out of the room talking about what was needed 

Later, S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto sped into the abandoned building and looked at the accelerator ring, with a smirk he shot down and grabbed everything and even pulled some high-tech device from the wall before he sped off

A streak of red lightning sped to the accelerator ring and Harrison Wells looked around with glowing red eyes, as Gideon's power source and mainframe had been taken

Joe's House

Joe was at his dining room table on his laptop, looking at the footage of Henry's interrogation

Video

Henry sat handcuffed at the table explaining what happened to his wife "The lightning was in the house, I came downstairs when I heard my son yelling." Henry said as he began to get choked up, "Naruto tried to run to his mother, he disappeared, and that's when I saw the blood on my wife."

"Your prints were on the murder weapon." the detective said

"I needed to stabilize the knife. I'm a doctor! I was trying to save her! I didn't kill my wife. Joe, tell them! You know me! Our kids are friends! You tell them, Joe!"

Joe looked up when he heard Iris coming down the stairs and quickly shut his laptop "Do I even want to know what you were looking at?" Iris asked

"It's just work." Joe lied with a smile "Some old cases weren't filed properly."

Iris looked at her dad, before they both looked to the door when someone knocked, walking to the door, as Joe watched, Iris opened it to see Eddie with a wide smile as he made to kiss her

"Detective. What are you doing here?" Iris asked causing Eddie to frown as Iris looked to Joe who stood up, while Eddie looked surprised to see his partner

"Joe, I thought you were at the morgue." Eddie said

"I decided to bring some work home." Joe said walking over "Why are you here?"

"Yes, well, I've been looking for you." Eddie lied with a sigh as Joe raised an eyebrow

"You just said you thought I was at the morgue." Joe said as Eddie and Iris looked at each other, "Why are you at my house, Eddie?"

Iris and Eddie looked at one another before Eddie bravely looked at Joe, "Iris and I have been dating for the last 8 months." Eddie said 

"8 months." Joe said stepping back

"Joe,I know that-"

"I can't trust you." Joe glared at Eddie who frowned, "Your my partner you know how focused we have to be and now you're a liability to me. We can't and will never be partners."

"Dad.." Iris began but Joe held up a hand before he walked off as Eddie and Iris watched him 

Uzumaki Industries

Cisco and the army of clones Naruto provided worked on the new cell, as the original Naruto was upstairs with Caitlin who wanted to talk,

  
  


"Your fiance, what was he like?" Naruto asked writing an algorithm

Caitlin smiled softly as she leaned back on her desk "We met when we were working on the particle accelerator. He was the structural engineer. He liked to joke that he was basically a very high-priced plumber." Caitlin said with a smile that Naruto returned as he paid attention, "We were very different. You might have noticed I can be a bit...guarded, but Ronnie knew how to make me laugh. He used to say we were like fire and ice. He wasn't supposed to be there that night. He was just there for me. If he hadn't..." Caitlin stopped talking as it became painful to continue, 

"It's okay." 

"No, I need to talk about it.' Caitlin said getting a nod from Naruto, "For so long, I've been terrified of going into that hole." Caitlin said with a sigh, "I am so proud that he saved so many lives that day, but I'm mad because I didn't want him to be a hero. I wanted him to be my husband." Caitlin said as tears began to stream down her cheeks before Naruto brought her into a hug, as she began to sob

Later

Kyle had been stalking Theresa but he couldnt find a way to get her alone, watching as a car arrived he frowned when he saw Joe West walk up to the house and decided to hell with the subtle approach, he was unstoppable now no reason to hide like a coward,

"Detective!" Nimbus yelled as he slammed the car door and Joe and Theresa looked back and saw him walking toward him 

Joe narrowed his eyes as he sent a SOS text to Naruto along with his location, before he drew his gun, "Nimbus, put your hands up!" Joe demanded as the cops that had been watching the house got out of their cars and took aim at the bald man

With Naruto 

Naruto and Caitlin were laughing as they shared stories before Cisco walked in, "All finished the cells are ready and will render whoever is inside powerless." Cisco said getting nods before Naruto's phone buzzed

"It's Joe, he needs help." Naruto said befire he sped off 

With Joe

Joe and Theresa looked at Nimbus who smirked, "You two sent me to die. Judge Howard do you remember the last thing you said to me in the courtroom? May God have mercy on your soul."

Nimbus exploded into smoke much to everyone sans Joe's shock, and the smoke began to fill up the streets when in a flash of lightning everyone was off the block, and Nimbus solidified looking around and turned into a jab from Naruto sending him flying into a car

Groaning Nimbus looked up to the empty street when in a blink, Naruto appeared with Mjolnir in hand before he slammed it into Nimbus torso and as the former hit man killed over, a hook to the jaw drove him into the street

Nimbus quickly turned into smoke before he zoomed up to Naruto's face but Naruto stepped back and ran in a circle before with a hop to the side he juked a lunge of the smoke and soon as Nimbus was forced to reform from fatigue he slammed Mjolnir into his temple knocking him unconscious

Picking up the Mist Naruto sped off with him to Uzumaki Industries and tossed him into a cell,

Later, LAPD

Naruto walked into the precinct to see Joe talking to a young woman as Iris and another stood off to the side, "Hey." Naruto said causing them to look over, "What you do this time?' 

"I was just protesting." The woman said

"Harriet vandalized a statue." The young woman said 

"Jen I told you about calling me that."

"Anissa, your alot like your father and there's nothing wrong with that. Really. My brother would be so proud and even I am that you are standing up for the civil rights and respect we all deserve, but you are very temperamental and you need to think before you act." Joe said to his neice 

Anissa nodded in understanding, as Joe sighed, "I'll get you processed out, Naruto come with me." Joe said walking off

"How are you doing with everything?" Naruto asked 

"People are asking questions that I dont have the answers to."

"I'll take care of it." Naruto said before he looked over and saw all of Eddie's things gone, "What happened to your partner?'

"Got a transfer, working with Yuri now. Will thsy be a problem?' Joe asked

'Not at all.' Naruto smiled

Naruto walked over to Anissa, and Iris, "Where did Jen go?"

'House party.' Iris said 

"Okay, headed out to Lux want to grab a drink?" Naruto asked

"Well I dont have classes anytime soon so I can use a drink.' Anissa said before the girls and Naruto left the precinct and met Cisco and Caitlin before heading to the piano bar

**Finished**

**Naruto's Home**

**Yuri Watanabe**

**Anissa**

**Jennifer**

****


	4. Chapter 4

Lux Nightclub, West Hollywood

The club was loud as Naruto, Anissa, Iris were on the dance floor and invited Caitlin who despite her nervousness was smiling and having fun,

Cisco was at the bar, as the bartender watched Naruto, before she looked at Cisco, "Not everyday the God of Elements comes by with a halfling too." Cisco looked up at her

"You know Naruto?"

"Biblically." The bartender smiled as Cisco sighed and sipped his drink, "So whats wrong halfling? Your drowning your sorrows instead of having fun."

'Just found out I was a demigod, okay. My dad is an eternal gate keeper and my mom couldn't give a shit about me."

'Dont be to hard on her." Heimdall said causing Cisco to look at him in surprise, "Mazikeen."

'Heimdall, the usual?"

"Please.' Heimdall said sitting down as Cisco looked at him, "Naruto has a clone standing in for me so I can spend time with you." 

Naruto looked over to the duo as he and Anissa grinded against each other and he smiled before his phone began to ring

Kissing Anissa's cheek and slapping Iris ass, Naruto walked outside and checked his phone, "Joe, what's up?"

"I need you to find Jennifer.'

'I thought she was at Khalil's party?" 

"Khalil just showed up looking for her so I guess he didnt get the invite to his own party.'

"I'm on it." Naruto said hanging up, "Fuck!" 

Walking back into the club Naruto looked around and saw the girls at the booth and walked to them, "Khalil just showed up at Joe's looking for Jennifer. I have to go find her. I'll bring her back to my house. It'll give Joe some time to simmer down."

"We'll meet you there." Anissa said before Naruto left, "Should we tell Cisco?"

Iris and Caitlin looked to Cisco and saw Heimdall there talking and they shared a glance, "Nah, he will be okay. I'll text him." 

The trio left and drove 9 minutes to Naruto's estate

With Naruto

Naruto sped through the city checking out her known hangouts and he came to a stop outside of a club, and frowned 

Catch One

Naruto frowned before he walked into the club 

Jennifer was sitting with a new friend she made, talking about music, "No, Afropunk over Coachella any day of the week." 

"No way." The guy said

"Are you serious? SZA, Solange, Childish Gambino?" Jennifer asked causing the guy to laugh and nod

"All right, all right, I'll give you that one. So, you one of them alternative black girls?" The guy asked as Jennifer sipped her drink, "All right, I'll take it. No, for real, how old are you?"

"I'm serious, I'm -"

"17." Naruto said causing the two to look up at him, "Lets go.' 

"Who you?" The guy asked 

Naruto ignored the guy as Jennifer got up and they left while the guy glared and made to get up but two men blocked him in

Wrapping an arm around Jennifer's shoulder, Naruto spoke, "Rule number 1 when lying to sneak out to a place you know you shouldn't be, make sure your friend's know that you are using them in your lie."

'Khalil showed up at the house?" Jennifer asked

"Yes, and Joe's ready to send out the entire LAPD to find you.' Naruto said causing Jennifer to groan, "Relax, I texted him you'll be back in the morning to give him some time to simmer down."

Jennifer sighed and she and Naruto got inside a Uber

Later, Naruto's Estate

Naruto was in his shower when Iris walked into the master bathroom which was as big as some people's apartments

Iris took off her robe and joined him under the water and placed her hands on his back before she hugged him and Naruto ran his hand along her arms before she moved and stood in front of him and leaned on the wall as Naruto's hands laid on the surface of the walls and he looked down at her. 

"I love you.' Iris said

"And Eddie?" Naruto asked 

'Gone." 

Naruto leaned and kissed her chin, then the bridge of her nose, and her forehead, Naruto attacked Iris neck with kissed as she bit her bottom lip and hugged him

Anissa, on the bed tossed the remote and walked into the bathroom and saw the two kissing,

Discarding her robe Anissa entered the shower and placed her hands on Naruto's back and kissed between his shoulder blades and licked up to his neck as she fell forward and rested against his back

Iris lifted a leg and Anissa gripped Naruto's dick and placed it against Iris' slit and Naruto pushed in

Iris and Naruto moaned and hissed as Naruto bottomed out in Iris and he began to withdraw and thrust his dick into her 

Naruto looked to Anissa and they kissed as Naruto continued to thrust into Iris who wrapped both her legs around Naruto's who supported her with handfuls of her asscheeks

Iris with a hand on his shoulder, moaned while she gripped her breast watching Naruto and her cousin who was more lile a sister kiss, and she closed her eyes when his dick suddenly vibrated causing her orgasm to slam hard, and she trembled against him

Naruto and Anissa looked at Iris who was dazed and Naruto sat her down before he turned to Annisa and they kissed again as Anissa turned around and placed her hands on the glass wall of the shower before Naruto entered her from behind 

Naruto bit his bottom lip as he fucked Anissa who moaned smiling as the only man she had ever been with took her from behind,

Naruto slapped her ass before he had one of his hands leave her waist to grab her breasts and pull her back into him as she stood up and he kissed her neck and from his hand gripping her breasts electricity stimulated her nervous system causing an orgasm to slam into her as well

Naruto stepped back from Anissa who panted before Iris caught him by the arm and pushed him into the glass wall before she got on her knees

Anissa caught her breath and noticed Iris sucking Naruto's dick and she joined her, Naruto groaned as Iris throated him and he felt Anissa take his nuts in her mouth

Anissa held Iris head down as Naruto's length was down her throat and she allowed Iris to pull away to get some air as spit and saliva connected from her droll covered chin with his weat tool before Anissa took her turn and began to suck on the dick 

Naruto laid his head back on the wall, "Fuck." He hissed 

Iris who was now servicing his balls that and she felt how his legs were tensing and she and Anissa pulled back as Naruto jerked his dick in front of them and they waited with their tongues out before with a grunt Naruto aimed and the first shot landed on Anissa's forehead across her face and the second filled her mouth 

The third hit Iris breasts and the last 2 hit her cheek and tongue

Dick still hard Naruto watched as Anissa and Iris cleaned each other up

Jennifer who had given Caitlin a tour of the home stood with her in the doorway blushing as they watched Naruto pick up Anissa and take her nipple in his mouth as Iris licked under his shaft and put his dick into Anissa 

The two ran when Jennifer hit the remote and it fell, Caitlin went into her room while Jennifer went to her own and grabbed a dildo she kept hidden

Meanwhile

Eddie dropped his glass on the bar and motioned for another, when a man entered the bar and walked over to him and sat down, "Detective Thawne, long night?"

"My girlfriend's family zoesn't approve of me. You know every zince I met zem its been Naruto this Zaruto that. You'd zink the guy shit bricks. Joe wants nuzzing to sto wiz me. I mean yea I was zating your daughter behind your back but I didn't have sssex with her though. I could have. "

"Why didn't you?" The man asked

'She wanted to wait, no matter what I tried a Damn kiss is all I got from her. To hell with em all! Put in a transfer back to Central City. Few 1000 miles from them would do me right."

The man's eyes widened and immediately he took Eddie's glass, "Now lets not be so hasty." He said as Eddie looked at him

"Dr. Wells?" Eddie realized as Wells smirked

Morning, LAPD Precinct

Joe walked up to Singh's office as some officers were dismissed, "What was that about?"

"Their drug test results came back positive. Apparently while they were watching Judge Howard they had the bright idea to take acid." Singh said shaking his head, "A guy bursting into green smoke. Really?" 

Joe shrugged, "So what did you want to see me for?"

'The guy you brought in Mizuki Toji was murdered last night. The Coroner found traces of Western Taipan venom in his system." Singh said while handing Joe a folder

"Damn." Joe said looking at the picture of Mizuki's corpse

"Get Naruto on this." 

Meanwhile

Naruto handed Cisco a set of keys, "You dint have to do this." Cisco said 

"I know but I am. Its only temporary. With only 3 people on payroll your salaries are very generous. I already paid the money they said you owe so you dont have an eviction on your credit, all you have to do is show up to work and show off that big brain of yours and you can upgrade." Naruto said causing Cisco to smile 

'Thank you."

'No problem. It would've been easier to give you one of my houses but you want to work for it. I respect that." Naruto smiled before he looked around, 

"Has everything been sanitized?" Cisco asked causing Naruto to look at him, "I mean your a known playboy ain't no telling how many chicks you've had in here. Is it a high number?"

"Everything has been replaced so that it's brand new Cisco. Get settled and join us for combat training." Naruto said leaving 

Cisco smiled looking around his temporary penthouse and picked up an apple as he walked to the window ajd looked at his view and whistled 

"I can get used to this.'

Later

Cisco and Caitlin were om the ground moaning in pain as Iris was kneeling over wheezing in exhaustion

Naruto who hadnt broken a sweat smirked, "Your lasting longer thats progress.' 

The three flipped the bird at him causing Naruto to laugh, "Listen Cisco, Caitlin the both of you are helping me save the city so I need to be able to make sure that you both can protect yourself. Iris since your so determined to write this blog about me I decided to up ypur training since youve had 9 months of vacation when I was in my coma.' 

Beeping was heard and Naruto walked over to a monitor and tapped it, "Armed robbery at 4th and Collins." Naruto said before he sped off as clones appeared and began to heal the three who sighed in relief

4th and Collins

Naruto sped onto the scene to see a Blackhawk Squad Protection Group truck being robbed by a 6 man crew, running up to the first who was about to get into the driver side of the truck, Naruto grabbed him by his chin and slammed him into the ground, before he rushed the second thief and a punch to the gut sent him flying into the side of the truck,

As he rushed the third member Naruto noticed a man look out the back of the truck, while he took out the third who had his gun on an security guard, before he ran into the truck and pushed the man out, before he made to go home, but the sound of a gunshot going off, caused him to turn around to see a guard who was running fall, before in a blur he punched the man in the side of his mask sending him flying through the windshield of the truck, while Naruto scooped up the guard and was running with him to the nearest hospital, taking note that one of them also lost his mask

On a rooftop green eyes tracked the streak of lightning as it disappeared before it vanished in a puff of smoke 

The robber who lost his mask turned and his eyes widened seeing the green eyed man who walked up and out of his back black wires sprung forward and impaled each of the robbers amd snatched out their still beating hearts and they were taken and put into his own body

Lenord Snart gulped as he looked at his boss Kakuzu, "Lets go.' Kakuzu ordered amd the two left

Hour Later

The LAPD were on the scene and were canvassing the area, as Joe was in the back of the Blackhawk truck looking around before Yuri walked over, "Tow truck was stolen. Driver of the armored car is in a stable condition at USC medical and no one's exactly sure how he got there."

"Did you check the security cameras?" Joe asked

"Camera's storage drive was stolen. Guys are pros." Yuri said before she backed up as Joe got up and out if the truck, 

"Everything's still here, including what I think they were after, the Kahndaq dynasty diamond. It was on its way to The Hollywood museum for exhibition." Joe said as he and Yuri began to walk to the corpses, and Joe gagged seeing the holes in their chest, "What kind of weapon can do that?"

"I don't know but it needs to be off the streets." Singh said frowning 

Later

Naruto walked beside Joe who handed him a binder full of mugshots "So look through these mug shots of LA's most wanted, and see if you can find our guy."

Naruto sped through the book, and landed on the picture of the man "That's him."

"Damn." Joe said amazed as he took the book and groaned "Leonard Snart."

"That bad huh?" Naruto smirked

"Snart's father was a cop, a bad cop. Took his anger out on his kids until he went to prison. If he is here then so is his brother. Kevin ex special forces. They show up, like, every six months, cases a job for weeks before they makes their move, and get away." Joe said

"That was before the Streak was around." Naruto replied

"Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" Joe whispered

"No, I referred to The Streak, which I'm pretty sure I can top." Naruto said as Joe looked interested "I've been thinking of a new name. What do you think about Go-"

"Coffee break." Iris said interrupting Naruto and Joe who frowned at his daughter as she walked over with the coffee "Thought I would bring Los Angeles finest java over to LA's finest."

"Thanks." Naruto said taking one, while Joe shook his head

"I'm off caffeine." Joe said before he walked away, while Iris sighed

"My dad's been mad at me ever since I told him about me and Eddie." Iris said following Naruto out the building

"No, you mean he's mad at you because you didn't tell him in time." Naruto replied

"Uh, first, that sounds like you're taking his side, and second, do you know how he does this whole, I'm not talking to you, but I have a whole bag "full of judgmental looks I'm gonna try out on you later?" Iris asked

"Yeah, I've been on the receiving end of those a few times." Naruto said walking down the street

"Anyway, my blog is up and running and I'm ready to get started." Iris smiled as Naruto chuckled

'It aint like trouble falls out of the sky you got to be patient.' Naruto said causing Iris to groan 

Meanwhile

Leonard looked at his brother, "There's been some rumors the last few weeks. People seen a red blur blazing through the streets. When we were kids, you remember our grandfather used to take us to this diner, The Motorcar. Food was crap, but the view was great, right across from the Los Angeles precinct. I still go there. I listen to their radios. I learn their response times. There are 390 banks Central Coty, each of them within 60 seconds of police response. That's the advantage of hitting a moving target. Once the armored car called 911, we had 182 seconds before any cop could be on the scene. No one could have gotten there fast enough to stop us. But something did.

"This was never about the diamond was it. Its about this thing?" Leonard asked frowning 

"That's right. Thats my target I'm going to kill it, take its heart and its speed." Kakuzu smirked before he looked at his brother, "Go after the diamond again if you want it makes no difference to me."

Leonard frowned and stormed off as the man continued to watch the footage, "I can offer You a hand.'

A gun was pointed into the face of Loki who smirked, "Who are you?"

"Just someone who wants that thing dead. I can tell you all about Thor."

"Thor?" Kakuzu asked 

Loki moved the gun away from his face 

With Naruto 

Naruto was in Mizuki's cell and looking around as Joe leaned on the wall, watching as Naruto pulled a small quarter sized object from his pocket and placed it on the ground before it glowed with a blue light and scanned the entire cell

"What's that?" Joe asked

'Its scanning the cell and taking all peices of evidence and putting together scenarios of what could've happened." Naruto said before the device flashed green and he picked it up, "Lets go.' 

Moments Later

Joe was driving as Naruto read a text on his phone, "So Mizuki died the night he was put in there, why did it take so long for Singh to put me on this case?" 

"He thought his CSI would've been able to do it but apparently not." Joe said causing Naruto to grunt as he picked up his tablet

"Cold gun?" Naruto asked himself as Joe came to a red light and looked over to see the blueprint of a high-tech gun

"What is that?"

"Cisco is settling in and noticed some of his inventions are missing. He said the most dangerous one to me is this Cold gun."

Naruto flinched as Joe slammed on the breaks, and they saw people running, sharing a look the two got out and looked down the street, 

Leonard Snart walked down the street, and aimed his new weapon that Kakazu gave him, 

"Snart!" Joe yelled before he fired his sidearm causing Snart to duck and run toward the theatre he was however forced to stop as the doors wouldn't open and Joe caught him "Snart!"

Looking over his shoulder Snart saw a squad car in route so he aimed his new weapon and a ray of white flame hit the street by the squad car, and the street began to freeze over, causing the cruiser to flip over,

In a blur Naruto in uniform appeared and caught the car and he glared at Snart, walking forward Naruto suddenly looked to the side as a storm of flames overtook him and Joe

Kakuzu dropped down beside his brother, "Good work.' He said before he tossed him the Kahndaq dynasty diamond, "Keep the cold gun."

Snart nodded at his brother and turned to leave when a gust of wind blew away the smoke and Naruto was seen surrounded by an orb of wind as his fists were connected before the orb expanded and dissipated

"Leonard and Kevin Snart, the two of you are under arrest surrender peacefully." Joe said loudly 

The civilians all were recording from what they thought was a safe distance, 

"So your Thor Prince of Asgard.' Kakuzu said looking at the masked face of Naruto who tilted his head

"And how do you know that?'

'Wouldnt you like to know. Im going to enjoy this your power added to my own will allow me to go after even the biggest bounties. The name Kakuzu will be feared on a universal scale.'

Flash's eyes widened at the name before in a blur Kakuzu rushed him Flash grabbed Joe and moved out the way as black threads pierced the car that was behind them 

Joe fired but Kakuzu's skin darkened and the bullets bounced off his skin and Flash seeing Snart aim at Joe rushed him 

Snart smirked about to pull the trigger when his head was grabbed and slammed into the street and darkness was all he knew, Flash reached for the cold gun but a shoulder tackle sent him into the wall of a building before he spun out the way as Kakuzu's arm went through the wall where his heart was

Flash slashed a knife hand down and cut off the arm causing Kakuzu ti scream in pain before a blast of fire at Flash's face point blank and Flash slammed into a car

Kakuzu yelled as he jumped toward Flash with his fist cocked back ready to take Flash's heart when Flash blinked out of existence and reappeared behind Kakuzu and slammed a Rasengan into his spine causing him to yell in pain before he was driven into the street

The Rasengan exploded drowning out Kakuzu's scream of pain before he was cuffed, Flash stood up and immediately was rushed by citizens and reporters, with Iris out front much to Joe's annoyance as he cuffed Snart

"Who are you?" Iris asked with her recorder in his face

"I'm just a guy looking to help out." Flash said 

"How did you do all of that."

'When the Particle Accelerator exploded it released substance called dark matter its affected the entire city. My abilities are a result of that." Flash said before he sped off

Dr. Wells stood in the cortex watching the news and frowned at the interview before his face began to change, 

Flash was racing through the city and saw Jennifer and Anissa being forced out if a car by some gang members and growled 

In a streak of lightning Naruto had beat down every gang member and tied them up outside the hotel as Anissa and Jennifer looked at him in sbok

"Are you both okay" Naruto asked before he tapped the side of his mask and called Yuri,

**Finished**

  
  
  



End file.
